Speakeasy
by Rointheta
Summary: S4 reunion!fic. After the TARDIS takes the Doctor and Donna to the 1920s for the third time and refuses to budge, they finally run into the reason why.
1. The Sheik and the Sheba

Written from a prompt: "Ten/Rose reunion in the Roaring Twenties, mid-s4, with or without Donna."

This takes place right after _The Unicorn and the Wasp_ and Rose has not been using the dimension cannon, so whichever blond Donna talked to in _Partners in Crime_, it's not Rose. Also, this speakeasy is made up. Any similarities to a real one is coincidental.

**beta**: resile

* * *

Donna shuffled into the galley, dressing gown wrapped around her body and fuzzy slippers on her feet to protect her from the cold floors of the time ship. She couldn't for the life of her understand how the TARDIS managed to have swimming pools, gardens, a perfect replica of the diner in_Back to the Future 2_–Cafe '80s, the Doctor had called it–and god knows what else, but still wasn't able to keep bloody floors warm!

Feeling far from awake and alert, she squinted at the light as she headed straight for the coffee pot. Yesterday, after they came back to the TARDIS from Lady Eddison's manor, the Doctor had realised that, whilst Donna had seen many of the films and series adapted from Christie's work, she'd only ever read _And Then There Were None_. He'd insisted on them visiting a posh bookstore in the future and buy her the whole collection, but the TARDIS had landed them in Paris 1928 instead, and they'd spent the evening chasing beret wearing sewer rats from outer space, or something of the sort. They'd returned to the TARDIS hours later, dirty and smelly, and Donna hadn't gotten to bed until five am. At least that's what her alarm clock said; who knew what time it really was?

Rising on tip toes, she took out her favorite cup–a big, purple thing made of some fancy alien porcelain that sweetened the contents without adding any calories whatsoever– and poured herself some coffee with a dash of milk. She slumped down on a chair, stirring her beverage and staring out through a fake window at the simulated view of a nebula. According to the Doctor it was called Caldwell 49 but, if you asked her, it was a very boring name for such a pretty thing, all ruby red and shaped like a flower.

"Morning, Donna!"

"Blimey!" She turned around and saw the Doctor shutting the door to one of the cupboards, holding a packet of biscuits in his hand.

"Not that it's morning anymore." He scrunched up his face, looking up. "Not that there's ever mornings on the TARDIS but, if there were, it wouldn't be _now_ since I know your alarm clock says one in the afternoon."

She shook her head to clear it from confusion. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Me? Been standing here all along. Well, that's not true. I've been standing here for three minutes and thirty two seconds, but from your perspective, since you've been in here for, well, two minutes and four seconds when I started talking, it was 'all along' for you!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut it, spaceman. Not even had my morning coffee yet!"

"Right." He smiled and sat down opposite her. "Biscuit?"

"If you're so skinny I didn't even see you, you should probably eat that whole thing by yourself."

"Very well." He propped one into his mouth and continued to speak, apparently not caring that he was spilling crumbs all over the place as though he were an overgrown toddler. "I was thinking we should go to this little place–"

"No."

He pouted. "You've not even heard my plan yet."

"The only reason why I'm even up is because Martha rang to tell me she broke it off with Tom."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Donna waited several seconds for him to comment, but he kept munching on his biscuits, unbothered. "Suppose you're not interested in why?"

"Not really, no."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She flipped around the packet, peered into the opening and nicked a biscuit.

"Oi! Thought you said–"

She shut him up with a challenging stare, nibbling on her treat. "Told her we'd pick her up and have a girls' night out."

"I don't-I don't, I don't need to come, do I?"

"What, are you a girl?"

"No, but–"

"Would be like having your dad come with you! Why would we want you to join us?"

"Dad? Dad?! Brother!"

"Oh, please. You're a thousand years old."

He adjusted his tie and sniffed. "Maybe so, but I don't look a day over thirty."

Donna snorted. "Not a day over forty, more like it."

"Forty?! Thirty-two."

She made a half-hearted noise, tilting her head to the side and taking another biscuit. "Thirty-eight."

"Okay, thirty-five. But that's-that's pushing it."

Sipping on her coffee, she gave him a once-over. "Forty-two."

"What? That's not how it works. You can't just go up again!"

"No? I just did! And d'you know why? 'Cause you, you have wrinkles, mister!" She gestured around his eyes. "A whole lot of 'em."

He squeaked and looked as though she'd just snatched the last banana right out of his hand. "They're _laugh lines_."

"And how did you get them, then, you big ol' space emo?"

He scrunched up his face. "Emu? What's an emu gotta do with anything?"

She chuckled. "God, you're thick. But you do look a bit like an emu, come to think of it."

"Do not!"

"Yeah, there's something about the nose… Sort of like a beak, innit?"

"What?!" He stared at it, cross-eyed. "That's a prime example of a nose, that."

She sighed. "Blimey, you're a vain one. And, no, you don't have to come. Unless Martha wants you to. Then you're coming–and you're bloody well gonna act like you enjoy it."

He smiled. "Fair enough."

"Told her we'd show up in her flat after six and have a few drinks here before we headed out."

"Oh, you did, did you? And did you decide where we're going, as well?"

"Nah, reckon that's up to her." She drank the last of her coffee and put the cup in the sink. "I'm just gonna shower and get ready." Leaning over the table, she eyed the packet of biscuits and took a couple for the road. He looked at her, lips twitching with a smile; she narrowed her eyes, pointing at him. "Not. A. Word."

* * *

**.**

* * *

"...and I just gave him back the ring, I did," Martha said, hands wrapped around her beer bottle. "But, feels good. It does. Feels right. It wasn't working. Still love him, in a way, but not the right way. You know what I mean?"

Donna poured herself some more wine, nodding. "Yeah."

"Wasn't fair on him. He deserved better. But I needed to get away for a bit, let him pack up his things and sort everything since it's my flat. So, yeah, thanks for picking me up."

"Anytime, Martha. We're here for you," Donna said, eyes gliding over to the Doctor, who looked deep in thought. She kicked him under the table. "Right, Doctor?"

"Hm? What?" He blinked at them. "Ah, yes. Anytime, anytime."

"Were you even listening to a word she said?"

"Ehm… Yes?"

Donna put down her wine glass and folded her arms over her chest. "Really."

"Oh, all right. I was wondering why I didn't ask Agatha Christie to sign my first edition of _The Man in a Brown Suit_, you know since…" He grinned, stroking his lapels.

"Oh, you met Agatha Christie? When I travelled with him we met Shakespeare." Martha's face split into a wide smile. "Wrote me a sonnet, he did."

"Of course he did." Donna rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You had Shakespeare writing you sonnets. That one," she said, nodding at the Doctor, "met his big idol Dickens on Christmas–with ghosts! And what about me? I almost got stung to death by a giant wasp!"

"No, you're joking. Dickens, Christmas, ghosts?" said Martha.

"Yep. We were going to Naples for Christmas, landed in Cardiff, of all places. And, as always, Ro–" The Doctor ducked his head, mouth shut in a thin line, corners turned down. He took a deep breath and looked up again, smiling at Donna. "You had fun, though, didn't you? Not everyone gets to solve a murder mystery case with Agatha Christie."

"Well, yeah. But then I did look _fabulous_ in that flapper outfit. Oh! You should've seen me. I had the most gorgeous shoes, and he helped me with this posh updo with, uhm, beads and–

"With your hair?" Martha raised her eyebrows, blinking at her. "The Doctor did your hair."

"Are you really surprised? So he didn't take hours getting ready in the mornings when you were with him? You should hear him! 'Oh, Donna how does this look? I'm testing this new gel I got in New New York. Does this look effortless or like I'm trying too hard?'"

"Donna, that's not-that's not… I don't do that. I, ehm, well, I used to, whenever we needed to dress up, I used to help…" He cleared his throat. "I'm good with my hands. Wires, hair. Same difference. It's just about knowing what goes where and having the dexterity to make it happen."

Donna glanced at him through the corner of her eye; he sat still, staring at the bowl of crisps on the table, expressionless mask in place. When they'd first met, he'd allowed her to see him vulnerable–eyes glossy and full of raw emotion; voice breaking as he shared the name of his lost friend–but since she started travelling with him, this was his usual reaction whenever something reminded him of Rose. Although Donna wanted to scoop him up and give him a comforting hug, his body language very rarely invited her to do anything but move the conversation in another direction.

She turned to Martha and asked, "What did you get to wear? Did you have to pull on a corset? And one of those collars?"

"Me? Nah, not me. Jeans and a leather jacket, that's what I wore."

"Really? Why? Half the fun in going back in time is dressing up!"

"Is it? I wouldn't exactly know." Martha pursed her lips. "Only time I ever wore period wear was when I was working as his maid."

"You what?"

"Yeah, for months, stuck in 1913, scrubbing floors and emptying chamber pots."

Donna turned to the Doctor, frowning. "She what? You made her _what_?"

"Wasn't me! It's not like I chose it. It was the TAR–"

"Oh, so you're blaming your ship? That's rich! You're telling me Martha travelled with you for two years and she didn't get to dress up once? Instead you made her wait on your skinny bum?"

"No, she did! Tell her, Martha. You know, that time with the-the, ehm, that party, with your sister."

"Yeah, exactly. With my sister. You were _my_ plus one. I'd gone to that party either way. And it's not like it was period wear or anything."

"But what about when we lived in the sixties!"

"When I had to work in a shop to support you?"

"That's it," Donna said. "Turn this ship around, we're scrapping all of our plans for tonight–"

"That's not actually how it–"

"We're going to the wardrobe room and finding her something gorgeous to wear and when we get up again you're taking us to wherever that dress fits in. And," Donna said, boring her eyes into him. "Has to be somewhere she gets treated like a person."

"What? You just walk around like you own the place. That always works for me."

"And it never dawned on you it's 'cause you're a white man, you dumbo?"

"Eeeeeer…"

She shook her head at him and turned to Martha. "What do _you_ want?"

"I…" Martha smiled and shrugged. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that whole flapper thing. Like a jazz club or something. That would be wicked. But, you just went, so I–"

Donna dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "If you think I'd turn down a chance to look fabulous in clothes you can actually eat something in, you're mistaken."

"No, but that's no fun. Regency, maybe? How about that? A proper ball with handsome gentlemen, and we can still eat in those empire waist dresses," Martha said with a smile.

Donna chuckled. "Oh, I like the way you think, Martha. Is there a place like that you can take us, Doctor?"

"Hm… Yes! I know just the place."

"Good! C'mon, Martha. Let's find us something spectacular to wear."

* * *

**.**

* * *

"How is he?" Martha asked, running her fingers over the rack of dresses.

"Oh, you know… Still hung up on Rose. Still refusing to talk about it much. Well, all right. Now and then he says something, but not nearly as much as he should. He's never going to feel better when he keeps bottling it all up!"

"He talked about her all the time when I travelled with him. Or, no, that's not… I mean, he mentioned her, but he never really told me anything about _her_, what she was like, what she meant to him, what they did together. Just…" Martha shrugged and held out a dress with a discreet floral print, silk ribbons, and a lace hem in front of her. "I like this one. What do you think?"

"It's very pretty." She considered Martha for a moment. "Are you still…?"

"Oh, you mean…?"

"Yeah."

"No. Not like that. I think, if you fall for the Doctor, you'll always feel...something. He's not the kind of man you forget, is he? But I don't want him anymore. It's like with Tom, in a way, I reckon. I know he's not the one for me, even though I still care for him. We just don't _fit_."

"That's good, though. I used to think that getting married was the most important thing in life. If I found a bloke that wanted to marry me, I'd stick to him." Donna shook her head. "And that attitude literally would've gotten me killed–"

"Are you decent?" the Doctor called down the spiral staircase.

"Yeah."

He ran down the steps and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at Donna and Martha, hair a mess, glasses askew, toothy grin plastered on his face. "Change of plans!"

"Oh?"

"The TARDIS landed somewhere else. Chicago 1927, to be precise. Or, well, that's not very precise, is it? It's actually a lovely Tuesday evening–"

"Doctor, _why_ did we land somewhere else?" Donna asked.

"Eeer…" He tugged a bit at his ear. "Yeah, no idea. But it's the third time the TARDIS has landed us in the 1920s. Yesterday it was first December 1926, then January 1928, and today it's July 1927."

"That's odd," said Martha. "Any theories?"

"Not yet. I'll need to run diagnostics and check a few things. Good news, though! We've materialised right outside The Sheik and the Sheba–one of the most popular speakeasies of the time. Well, right now it's just this small little place. Just opened. But they have a _fantastic_ jazz band and in a few months time, word will hit the street. You two can down some _giggle water_ and get _spifflicated_," he said, waggling his eyebrows, "and still, er, be treated like...people. 'Cause it's that kind of a joint. The patrons are from all walks of life."

"You're not coming?"

"Of course I am! Not even a pack of Slitheen could keep my away. Always wanted to hear that band play. But I need to make sure the TARDIS is all right first. You two go on ahead, though, and I'll meet you inside in an hour, maybe less. You've been doing this for long enough, I reckon. Can always give me a ring on your superphones if trouble's afoot." His eyes flitted to Donna and he took a few steps toward Martha, leaning in closer. "Keep an eye on Donna, will you?"

"Oi! I'm a grown woman. No need keeping an eye on me!"

He held up his hands. "All right, all right. It's just… Martha's a trained professional and you're-you're..." He gestured vaguely in the air in front of her.

Donna put her hands on her hips. "I'm _what_, exactly?"

He shot her a wide smile. "Brilliant! Resourceful. Ehm… Brilliant? And very, very good. Eeer, did I mention brilliant?" He backed up toward the staircase. "Ehm, I'll just leave you to it, then. You know, to get ready and all, and… Well, just go out there. It's a small barbershop on the corner. Go inside, ask for the john, tell them you know Frank."

"The john as in...the loo?"

"Exactly. They'll lead you downstairs to the juice joint." He winked. "Anyway, I need to take care of my ship. See you later."

* * *

**.**

* * *

Donna and Martha sat down at the bar, waiting for the bartender to catch their eye. Although the room wasn't very crowded, there was a big group of blokes placing orders and the poor man scurried back and forth, mixing drinks and giving them to the right person. The band wasn't playing yet; they were setting up, tuning their instruments and chatting with a few of the patrons whilst a pianist filled up the silence. Two waitresses in short black dresses and heels circled the floor, smiling with perfectly painted, dark red lips. Only a few of the tables were seated by modestly dressed men and women; Donna and Martha were by far the most posh-looking people at the joint, dressed to the nines in the frocks the TARDIS had provided for them.

"D'you need help?"

Donna turned around and met the eye of a young woman leaning with one arm against the bar, smiling at them. Unlike the waitresses in the joint, she wore a golden flapper dress and flats, and her hair was tied in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck.

"You work here?"

The woman grinned. "Ah, noticed my posh frock, then? Yeah, it's my night off, but that's all right."

"You're at work. On your night off."

"In my posh frock!" She smiled, but shrugged. "S'not like I had anything better to do. Just got bored sitting alone in the flat."

"Oh, you're from London!"

"Uhm, yeah. You, too, huh?"

"Yeah, we're in town...visiting...relatives."

The woman's eyes flitted between Martha and Donna. "Okay…" She smiled again. "So… What are you having?"

"No, no. It's your day off! You should be out there having fun."

"Nah, don't worry about it. My boss would demand for my head on a platter if he knew I'd let you two ladies wait. And sorry about him," she said, nodding at the bartender. "He's not usually behind the bar. Got promoted last week when our usual bartender left town."

"Oh, we don't mind. Must be hard for him. Looks really stressful," said Martha.

"Yeah, they're usually two. Dunno where the other bloke is. Always late, that one, though. So, ladies, what's your poison?"

"Any recommendations?" asked Martha.

"I'm a Mint Julep gal myself, but I reckon you'd like a Bee's Knees, and you," she said, looking at Donna, " you look like you'd fancy a Sidecar."

Donna gasped. "No, get out! I do fancy a Sidecar. How did you know?"

The woman winked. "Pick up a thing or two doing this. Coming right up, then."

She slipped behind the bar and begun picking out bottles from the shelves behind her, swaying a bit in time with the piano tune. Like the bartender, she took her time with the drinks, pouring with great care, tongue poking out in concentration. She'd just served them their drinks when the bartender moved to her side, grinning at her, arms folded over his chest.

"So, you're behind the bar, eh?"

"Don't be hard on her," Donna said. "She predicted my favorite drink. I was really impressed!" She took a sip and smiled. "And it's good, as well!"

"Oh, that." The bartender chuckled. "Bee's Knees and Sidecar? She says that to everyone. Gotta be right sometimes, don't you, babe?"

The woman gave him a playful push. "Oi, shut up. You're ruining my reputation."

"Oh, what a small world. You're both from London!" Donna said.

"Yep! Born and raised."

"We actually grew up together," the woman said. "And we… We'll, we've stuck together."

"Yeah... Nice to meet you, but… Sorry. Duty calls." He leaned closer to the woman "And you should probably get back before someone notices."

He moved to the other end of the bar to help a few customers; the woman quickly poured herself a tumbler of whiskey and sat down on the empty stool beside Donna.

"Is it okay if I…"

"Yeah! Absolutely."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Good to talk to someone from home. I mean, I've got Mickey, but… Dunno. Suppose I'm homesick."

"He seems like a nice bloke. Are you two…?"

The woman chuckled. "No. Once, though, but no. We're better off as mates. You know what I mean?"

Donna nodded at Martha. "She knows exactly what you mean."

"Yeah, I just ended it with my fiancé," Martha said, wiggling the empty fingers of her left hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, was for the best. I want to focus on my career anyway, and he didn't… No, I mean, he wanted me to have a career–"

"He did?" the woman said. "That's forward thinking, for you."

"Uhm, yeah. He's a...progressive bloke." Martha exchanged looks with Donna, letting out a few quiet chuckles. "But my job is, well, it's hard for an outsider to understand. It's complicated and time consuming, and..." Martha shook her head. "Anyway, what are you doing in Chicago, then?"

"We're… Dunno. Trying to make a life. We left home five months ago. Just him and me now. Share a flat, work together, best mates. We're saving up some money. Gonna travel. We… Well, we used to travel all over, yeah, but the last four years we..." She shrugged. "Anyway, we're back in the world now."

"Really? I travel all around the world with my best mate. Martha used to as well."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I really miss it." She smiled wistfully. "God, where are my manners?" She held out her hand. "I'm–"

"Hey, doll," a blond, tall, broad shouldered bloke said, gliding up behind the bar, white apron tied around his hips. "Did you hold down the fort while I was gone?"

"Yeah, I did actually."

"And who are your friends?" His face broke out in a disarming smile, all dimples, white teeth and baby blue, sparkling eyes. "Name's Matt."

"Now, go on. Do your job. Mickey's been swamped 'cause you don't know how to tell the bloody time. Leave these ladies alone. And don't call me _doll_."

He winked at her, wide smile on his lips as he backed up to the other end of the bar. "Okay, _baby_. And you two ladies?" He pointed at Martha and Donna. "Anything you need–anything at all–just ask for Matt. Mickey couldn't mix a drink if his life depended on it." He turned around and directed his attention to the waiting customers.

"God, I detest that wanker. Just 'cause he's fit, yeah, he thinks every woman wants him. If he tries to pull you, do yourself a favour and run the other way, all right? He's been with, like, every waitress in here and probably half the town. I don't even wanna know what kind of diseases he carries."

Donna sighed. "He looks just like David Beckham. What a waste."

Martha nodded. "Yeah, he does!"

The woman drew in a sharp breath. "What did you say?"

"Uhm, David Beckham. He's a...friend of ours."

Donna laughed. "Yeah, we're good friends with Becks."

"Oh. So… Ever been to one of his games?" the woman asked.

"Nah, don't much fancy football," Donna said and the woman nearly spilled her drink.

"Wait." Martha narrowed her eyes. "You know David Beckham?"

She stared at them, eyes wide open and mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry about this. I don't mean it, but I'm gonna shove all the planets in the universe up your arse."

Donna gasped. "Beg your pardon?"

"Oh, my god! You understood me!"

"Of course I understood you, you rude muppet! You're speaking English!"

The woman shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I wasn't even speaking a _human_ language." She regarded them for a moment, picking at her nails with trembling fingers. "Is he-is he here? Is he coming here?"

Martha grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her closer to herself. "Is _who_ here."

"The Doc–" The woman swallowed and licked her lips. "The Doctor."

"I'm a doctor. D'you need help?"

The woman held up her hands in a non-threatening way. "Look, I understand that you're wary, but I'm a friend. I just want to see him. I just–"

She was interrupted by the singer of the jazz band taking the mic and introducing the band, loud voice booming throughout the joint. Most eyes in the room turned to the stage, but Donna kept hers on the woman. She was gesturing at the bartender, waving at him to come to their end of the bar.

"Oooh, perfect! They just started!" the Doctor said, showing up behind them.

The woman stiffened, lips parted and eyes wide open, staring at her tumbler.

Donna spun around. "Doctor–"

"I still don't know why the TARDIS insisted on landing here, but she's all better now. Ready to go whenever you are. Which is not too soon, I hope! I want–" He furrowed his brow. "Donna, what is it? You're staring at me."

"Yeah, I think I have a theory as to why the TARDIS refused to leave," she said. "Doctor, there's someone–"

"'Lo boss," Mickey said, grinning.

The Doctor's jaw dropped and he shook his head, staring at the man behind the bar. "Mickey? What-how-what? What?"

The woman drew in a shuddering breath and stood up, turning to the Doctor. "Hello."

"Rose, look!" he said, taking the her hand and tugging her closer to him. "Mickey's back! How did Mickey come back? How did–"

He shut his mouth with a click, Adam's apple bobbing. Bringing their joined hands in front of him, he stared down at their entwined fingers. Donna held her breath, unable to tear her eyes away from them as Rose moved to stand in front of him. He gaped at her, expression frozen in shock, eyes flitting between her eyes and smiling mouth.

"What? I came all this way and I'm not even getting a hug? She grinned with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

He exhaled in a breathy laugh and wrapped his arms around her, humming as he squeezed her tight. Donna could only see the Doctor's profile, but he was beaming, eyes closed and surrounded by crinkles. He pulled back, but his hands stayed splayed over her back and hers rested over his hearts.

"Rose Tyler," he said, shaking his head, smiling.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

His smile faded and he went in for another hug, nose pressed into her hair. They swayed together for a moment and Donna turned her eyes from them, looking straight ahead instead to give them some privacy. Mickey removed his apron, tucked a bottle of champagne under his arm and grabbed five glasses.

"Take this from my salary, mate," he called to Matt. He walked to the others and nodded at the floor. "C'mon, then. Reckon it's time to celebrate. Can one of you ladies make sure those two follow?"


	2. Keeping a Promise

**beta: **resile

* * *

Donna couldn't help but chuckle at the Doctor. As soon as she'd broken up his hug with Rose and told them they were moving to a table, he'd taken her hand and walked across the joint to settle down in one of the booths. He'd made sure that they were sitting next to each other and had, in an oh-so-casual move, placed his arm on the backrest behind Rose and scooted so close to her she was tucked into his side–not that she seemed to mind. He stared at her, lips parted in a small smile, eyes sparkling in wonder, looking as though he barely remembered how to breathe. She darted her eyes between him and the others, biting her lip and grinning.

Martha and Mickey seemed as amused and, since none of them broke the silence, they all sat there, just staring at one another like a group of nutters. Donna rolled her eyes and sighed before turning to Rose with a smile.

"So, Rose… How did you end up here?"

"Yeah," Martha said. "We thought you were trapped in a parallel world."

Rose's eyes flickered between them, smile tugging at her lips. "I was." She crinkled her forehead, looking at the Doctor. "You talked about me?"

"Weell," he said, rubbing his neck, "might've mentioned you once or twice."

"Ha!" Donna said, pouring herself some champagne. "Once or twice?" She snorted. "You sure about that number, Doctor?"

"Well, look at you," Rose said, nudging the Doctor with her shoulder, smiling. "Is it 'cause of what happened with Sarah Jane?"

Donna leaned forward. "What happened with Sarah Jane? Who's Sarah Jane?"

"When I was travelling with the Doctor he… He never told me about, well, _anyone_. We'd been together for so long, like a year–"

"Sixteen months."

"What? Really?"

"Yep."

"Blimey! How long did I stay with you, anyway?"

"Little over three years. Thirty nine months, to be accurate. Well, thirty nine months and eight days."

"Really? But I thought we followed mum's timeline."

"Well, had that missing year to make up for," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

She grinned at him. "Ah, clever!"

"I _am_ brilliant, Rose."

"Yeah? I hadn't noticed."

"What?! I'll have you know that I'm so brilliant I'm considered _a god_ on several planets."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Like on that planet, uhm, Ullian Alpha. What was it you were god of again?"

The Doctor ducked his head, grumbling under his breath.

Rose cocked an ear. "What was that?"

"I was the god of kndgfwmp."

"Come again?"

"Knitwear! I was the god of knitwear, all right?"

Rose burst out laughing, leaning against the pouting Doctor. Mickey helped himself to some champagne and topped off Martha's glass whilst he was at it, shaking his head and chuckling.

"You better get used to this," he said, leaning closer to Donna. "They're like this all the time, they are." He sat up straight again. "Oi! I believe you were telling a story?"

Rose wiped at her eyes, laughter subsiding. "Oh, right. Sorry. Where was I?"

"Sarah Jane."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was just after his regeneration, and– Wait. D'you know what that is?" she asked, and Donna and Martha nodded. "Oh… Well, I sure as hell didn't! He just burst into golden energy right in front of my eyes and turned into this one." She pointed at the Doctor with her thumb.

"What? Really?" Donna said.

"Yeah! You know, one minute he's my regular Doctor and then, standing there, drowning in my Doctor's clothes, is this strange bloke talking about hopping for our lives and Barcelona! Anyway, a few months later we run into this _brilliant_ woman who knew him so well and he'd never even mentioned her to me. And I was all, dunno, I just felt…" She shrugged. "But look at you two! You said Martha used to travel with him, yeah? You're mates! That's great. I'm glad he decided to change his ways. Or did you have to pull it out of him?"

"Yeah, some things, like what happened to his planet," Martha said. "But he told me about you the first day, actually."

"Yeah, me too," Donna said.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Donna appeared in the console room right after…" He swallowed, pausing for a few seconds. "She'd been soaked in Huon particles and the TARDIS pulled her in. We had just said goodbye. On Bad Wolf Bay. And there she was, all loudmouthed and ginger, screaming at me that I'd kidnapped her."

A wave of guilt washed through Donna. "Doctor, I'm sorry. I didn't–"

"Oh, I know. That's all right, Donna," he said, voice gentle. "And I ran into Martha a few weeks after that and, ehm, well, I…"

"Yeah." Rose leaned her head against his chest, eyes closed; his arm slid down from the backrest to wrap around her shoulders instead. Donna busied herself by filling the other glasses, and Mickey and Martha listened to the band.

A short moment later, Rose sat up straight again, smiling at the Doctor. "How did you find me, then? Us. How did you find us?"

"I'm not sure. The TARDIS must've sensed you. It's the only thing that makes sense. This is the third time she's landed us in the 1920s. Suppose it took her a few tries to get it right. But now we're here." He beamed. "So, you'll need a few minutes to pack after this? Is your flat close by? We could walk or take the TARDIS, whichever you prefer."

"Oi!" Donna bore her eyes into him. "Maybe you should _ask_ her if she wants to come before you start making up plans."

"Oh, right! Rose, would you, ehm, would you like to–"

"You don't even have to ask." Rose laughed. "Of course I do. Yeah, our flat's like ten minutes from here."

The Doctor glanced at Mickey. "'Our'?"

"Yeah, Mickey and me share."

"Oh, well, that's, ehm, that's sensible! Frugal," the Doctor said, rolling the 'r'.

"Yeah, we'd do it either way, though. Lived together in the parallel universe as well."

The Doctor stiffened. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Mickey and me…" She smiled at her friend and reached over the table to take his hand. "We've grown really close, we have. Working together, living together… Things between us changed so much over there. We grew really close and–" She frowned at Mickey, who sat sniggering and bouncing a little in his seat. "What?"

"You should think about how you phrase things, babe."

"Why?"

"Look at him," Mickey said, nodding at the Doctor.

Donna turned her eyes to him and had to choke back a laugh herself. Although Rose didn't have eyes for anyone else, his set had darkened, jaw tense, and dimples formed in his cheeks.

"Some things never change, eh?" Mickey grinned. "No need to worry, boss. Rose and me, we're just mates. And when I say 'mates' I actually mean mates, not whatever you two mean when you say you're mates. And just so you know, she's not been with anyone else–"

"Mickey!"

"What? Have you, then? 'Cause I've seen you practically every day for four years and I've never seen you with anyone."

"It's been four years for you?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. And five months here."

"And how did you…" He shook his head and shrugged, small smile on his lips. "You're _here_. I tried, Rose. For months. And I couldn't… The walls are closed!" His eyes grew wide. "Right? They are, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Rose patted him on the chest. "We didn't actually… Well, okay, so I started working for Torchwood, right, and there was this project. They were trying to convert the jumpers. You remember those, yeah?" she said, giving him a pointed look.

The Doctor's face split into a sheepish smile. "Yes. Sorry. I'm sorry, Rose."

"S'all right. I get it. I know why you… But don't think you're off the hook, mister. We're talking about that later."

He nodded.

"Good. Anyway, so when I found out I made sure I was on that team. They were building this travelling machine. Like a teleport, only you could blast yourself all across the universe, right, so I thought… Well, I thought maybe we could try and make it work through dimensions as well. But you were right. The walls are closed and it never worked. Still didn't, when we left."

"Then how…?"

"I wasn't one of the engineers. I was one of the people testing it. But that didn't exactly take up all my time, 'cause you were only allowed one jump per week and we were five agents taking turns. So, I did regular missions as well. Me and Mickey did. One year after I got there, Jake, uhm, he left Torchwood 'cause there was this mission, right–"

"Is he all right?"

She laughed, swirling her champagne glass before taking a sip. "Yeah, I'd say."

"Yeah, we had this mission, me and Jake," Mickey said. "Some actor bloke needed our help, 'cause he thought his stalker was alien. So we drive over there and it turns out to be Jude Law. So we stay for the night and I guarded the premises and Jake stayed inside talking to him. A few hours later, I catch the bloke. Some thick lifeform with a shimmer who has a crush on John Watson and doesn't get that he's just acting. Anyway, I head back to the house to tell him–and I walk in on him and Jake shagging on the kitchen table!"

Donna gasps. "No! Jude Law's gay?"

"_That_ universe's Jude Law's gay, anyway. Three months later, they were married, a few months after that they adopted a baby, and Jake quit his job to be a stay-at-home dad. Never been happier in his life, he says."

"Yeah. We were there for tea a few days before we left and he's doing great. So happy." She grinned at Mickey. "And that's when I teamed up with the Tin Dog. Out defending the Earth together, him and me, day after day."

Mickey stuck his chest out. "Most brilliant team in Torchwood."

"Yeah, yeah. That's us."

"And that's how we came here. Was mostly her, though, to be honest."

"That's not true, Mickey."

"No?"

"We found them together, got them safe together, worked on the treaty together."

"I didn't work half as hard as you."

"Oh, c'mon, Mickey. You didn't even take a holiday the second year!"

"Yeah, but I at least went home at a reasonable hour. And I wasn't the one who became good friends with Lerzola–"

"Oi!" Donna frowned at them. "For months I've had that one as my only company and you might think he's a chatty bloke, but let me tell you something. Technobabble! The lot of it! And lectures! About planets! And aliens! And moping about Rose this and Rose that! But does he tell me what happened? No. Where's Rose? Lost, he says. Lost! What d'you mean _lost_? Now, I finally get a chance to find out what happened, so you better bloody well tell this story properly!"

Rose blinked at her a few times, but then her face broke out into a wide smile. "All right, Donna. I'll start from the beginning."

"Thank you!"

"'Kay…" Rose said and pressed her lips together, eyes sparkling. "Yeah, okay, so four and a half years ago, well for me anyway. Was…2007, right?" The Doctor hummed. "What's it now, then? For you."

"It's 2009."

"Really? That's not very long."

"It's been...longer. For me. I'll— We can talk about that later," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, all right. Anyway, the Doctor and me went to my mum's for a visit and when we got to the flat, there were these ghosts. You remember those ghosts? And, uhm, and we investigated and got kidnapped by Torchwood and then…" She bit her thumbnail, then gestured at her friend. "Uhm, well, Mickey was there, even though he was supposed to be in the parallel universe and there was no way back. But Torchwood was breaking down the walls between the worlds and these Cybermen were bleeding through. So me and the Doctor…" She licked her lips and swallowed, fiddling with her small gold stud earring. "There was this ship, right, full of Daleks. And we were supposed to open the rift to suck all the Cybermen and all the Daleks into the void, but we were-we were covered in void stuff, all of us, and would be pulled in as well. So the Doctor–" She drew in a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry. I… I've never… I don't talk about this. It's-it's hard to–"

"I sent Rose away." The Doctor paused, looking down. "The others, Mickey, her mother, the parallel version of her father, they were going to the– So I sent her away."

Donna stared at him, slack-jawed. "Doctor… But you'd never see each other again!"

"He did it to keep me safe. I'd be safe on that side." Rose chuckled and shifted a bit in her seat. "Joke's on him, though. I came back. I jumped, before the walls closed, and came back."

"You left your mum?" Martha asked.

Rose tilted her chin up and met her eye. "Yeah, I did."

Martha nodded. "Then how… How did you get trapped, then?"

"'Cause I…" Rose's lips twitched and her eyes turned glossy. "We-we had–"

"Because she was brave," the Doctor said. "Because we'd pulled our levers and were hanging on to a pair of magna-clamps when the lever on her side disconnected. So she was brave, let go and grabbed the lever instead to pull it back in place. She saved the world. Made sure all the Cybermen and Daleks got sucked into the void–"

"And then I slipped," Rose said, voice hoarse. "And I fe–" She inhaled, releasing a shaky breath and grabbing the Doctor's hand.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Donna said. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

"No, I just-I just need a minute. Just-just give me a minute, yeah?"

Rose leaned into the Doctor, sitting in silence for a moment. They others waited for her, sipping on their champagne, looking out over the people dancing. A song passed before she cleared her throat and they turned back their attention to her.

"I know I need to talk about this. That's what everyone always says, but I never do. If you hadn't asked me to, I would've jumped straight to the point where we met the person who got us here today. So, I'm glad you asked, Donna. 'Cause I've never told anyone. Mum, Mickey, and Pete knew enough, so I never said. And I think I need to. See, I was falling. And I thought… I thought that was it. I was gonna die. Or whatever happens when you fall into the void. Couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but it felt like…" She shook her head. "But the walls between the worlds were still open and the parallel Torchwood were still monitoring us. Just blips on a radar, really, but Pete saw me fall, ran to the wall and jumped. He saved me. And I was trapped. And I couldn't– I just couldn't–" She turned to the Doctor. "I felt you. I could _feel_ you. On the other side. For a moment, I felt…"

He nodded, jaw tense.

A lump formed in Donna's throat and she grabbed Martha's hand under the table. "But you were able to say goodbye, right?"

"Yes. He found a way. Had been months for me by the time I heard him calling. We only had two minutes. And it was only a projection," Rose said, raising her hand as if to cup the Doctor's cheek, only to graze it with her fingertips. "And you told me I could never see you again. That the whole universe would collapse. But I'd promised you forever and I thought: 'just you wait, Doctor. I'm gonna keep that promise.'"

Donna felt a few tears spilling over and she brushed them away, squeezing Martha's hand and sniffling.

"And here I am," Rose said, eyes watery. "I proved you wrong."

"Yes, you did."

Martha rummaged through her purse and pulled out a couple of tissues, handing them to Donna. She blew her nose, wiping it with a happy sigh as her best friend and Rose beamed at one another.

"But... _How_ did you do that?"

Rose let out a breathy chuckle, then cleared her throat. "Yeah, okay, so we were testing the travelling machine, right, always jumping in pairs. But now Mickey was my partner, so I trained him to do the jumps with me and we always did those on Earth during the training program for security reasons. We ended up in the Australian outback and stumbled upon a group of aliens. Just hiding in the middle of nowhere. Only one of 'em, Lerzola, knew any English–and it wasn't much. They were hurt and malnourished, so we got them back to Torchwood's medical facility and nursed them back to health. I visited every day and spoke with Zola. Oh, he's brilliant. Learned so quickly! Barely had an accent after a few months. Anyway, we found out that they were fugitives from this planet, uhm, Sofort."

"Sofort? There's a Sofort here as well. Populated by a very peaceful, telepathic species," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, well, that's not the case with this Sofort. S'like Romeo and Juliet, really. Two races, always at war with one another. Those fugitives were all people who'd been persecuted 'cause they'd fallen in love with someone of the other race. Was like twenty of 'em. And all of 'em were separated from the people they loved 'cause they'd been found out. Zola's people were _hounded_. I mean, really. Like, chased by lynch mobs stoning and flogging and… Nik, that's his mate–uhm, mate as in mated pair–her people had another approach. They threw them into camps, where they tried to convert them."

"Oh, god, that's _horrible_," Martha said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, Torchwood started searching for a planet that could take them in, 'cause it would never work on Earth. They were humanoid, yeah, but too different to blend in, and I just… I, uhm, I couldn't…"

"Rose convinced the Torchwood board to contact Sofort and help them reach truce," Mickey said. "We worked for two years on that treaty, helped change laws, form new ones. Lerzola used to be a Minister of State so he was involved in this. And him and Rose worked all the time, they did. She still did missions with me, yeah, but every free moment, she spent on that treaty with Zola. And they became good mates."

"Yeah. He talked to me about Nik, and I…" She took a sip of her champagne and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I talked about home and how I didn't belong in that universe, and… Dunno. Zola was so easy to talk to…" She smiled and shook her head. "I miss him, actually. But we finished that treaty and he got Nik back, so he's happy. And we had this party, celebrating that they could finally bond properly with whomever they wanted. But Mickey and me had to finish this report and were in our office, when Zola and Nik knocked on our door.

"Turns out Nik's people have this ability, yeah? S'a big secret, though, and she wasn't allowed to do what she did. But she could see traces of where we were from. She could see it in, like, our aura or something. I didn't quite get it. And she could open a, well, sort of a wormhole and send us back. The thing was, though, that usually her people did this in a group, right, but she couldn't ask anyone else to help, 'cause she'd be executed for telling an outsider. And my traces were all over the place, since I've travelled with you, Doctor. Mickey's was a little bit better, but she still couldn't guarantee anything. Only that she'd get the right universe and the right solar system."

"But then it came to me," Mickey said. "The key. Rose still had the TARDIS key. Always carried it around her neck, she did. So I asked Nik if it would help, and it would. She could zone in on Earth, 'cause you've spent so much time here. She could sense it, but couldn't promise which country or which time. Only that it hopefully would be close to somewhere you've landed before. And we only had minutes to make a decision."

"Right there on the spot?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. We had to do it before anyone noticed that they'd gone from the party, and they'd leave in the morning."

"Did you have time to say goodbye to Jackie?" the Doctor asked.

Rose shook her head, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Rose had letters, though. And video recordings. She kept at it, once a month, in case she'd find–"

"When," she said. "For _when_ I'd find my way back. Mum knew I was working to get back one way or another. No, she'll never find out how I did it, but she'll understand. So I said yes. Didn't have to think. And Mickey wanted to come with me."

"Yeah, no way I'd let you go back alone. Not when it wasn't sure where you'd end up. Or when. Not after everything we've gone through. And my gran passed couple of years back, so…" He shrugged. "We did it."

"Yeah. And it went so fast after I gave her my key. One second we were in our office, and the next… Chicago, 1927. And we had no idea who we were."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Nik warned us that she'd never heard of this being done to a human. She had no idea what the effects would be, but she said that she didn't think it would be too bad since we're humanoids, so we risked it. And appeared here and just… No idea who we were."

"Only that we belonged together," Mickey said. "Like siblings."

"Yeah. Family. I could feel it in my bones. So we stuck together. Tried to just get by. Found work at this place, found a flat. And then, bit by bit, our memories started to come back. Early childhood first, and then teenage years. Wasn't until, like, a month ago that I remembered you, Doctor. But the rest of it came back quickly after that. So we kept working, yeah, trying to save up enough money to go back to England and try and find _some_version of you and… Well, no need now, huh." She grinned.

"Nope. 'Cause here we are," the Doctor said, eyes soft as he met hers. "All of us. Together."

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled, but then her face scrunched up and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. S'just…" She wiped her nose and drew in a shuddering breath. "I can't believe I'm finally _home_. It's been so long and there were days when I just…" She buried her face in the Doctor's chest and snuggled into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you planning on doing now, then," Martha asked Mickey.

"Oh, reckon I can shack up with those two for a bit. Travel, see the universe. With that big ship of his, I'm sure there's room for me."

The Doctor looked up, met Mickey's eye and gave him a nod, returning his attention to Rose and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I feel like dancing," Donna said. "You feel like dancing?" She shuffled out of the booth and motioned Martha and Mickey to join her. "C'mon, then, slowpokes."

Donna threw the Doctor and Rose a quick glance. Although she had stopped crying, she stayed in his arms, eyes closed, a smile on her face, as he stroked her back. Donna grabbed Mickey and Martha's hands and tugged them with her to the dance floor. They'd paid little attention to the band so far but, now as they joined the bustling crowd and focussed on the music rather than sharing and listening to stories, the rhythm took hold of them. Donna shook her feet and tossed her head, shimmying her hips as she moved toward the grinning Martha. She threw her hands up in the air, wiggling them and mirroring Donna's moves, the fringes of their dresses flapping and rolling in waves over their bodies. Mickey stared at them for a moment, eyes flickering back and forth, then he shrugged and joined in.

Though she wanted to know how her best mate and his Rose were doing, Donna immersed herself in the dancing, laughing with Martha and Mickey as they dominated the floor; however, several songs later, something brown and gold caught Donna's eye and she turned her head, noticing a grinning Rose lead the Doctor through the throng. He dragged his feet behind him and rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth curved up and he let Rose slip the buttons of his suit jacket through the holes and slide her arms around him, underneath the garment. Although the band played an uptempo song, she rested her head against his chest and he held her close as they swayed in slow circles.

Donna nudged her friends and nodded at the couple, warmth spreading inside her chest at the sight. The Doctor rested his chin on top Rose's head, eyes half-closed, soft smile on his lips, faint blush on his cheeks. His jacket hid most of Rose's face, but if she weren't beaming, Donna would, without grumbling, don a napkin and eat her fabulous, black strap shoes with a generous dollop of mustard.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Drunk on champagne, dancing and laughter, the five time travellers stumbled back to the TARDIS, leaning on one another. Their stomachs rumbled and their feet ached, so they'd agreed on packing up Mickey and Rose's flat the next day and settled instead in the galley. The Doctor fussed over all of them, brewing tea and rummaging through cupboards and fridges to find biscuits, crackers, cheese, jam, spicy sausages, grapes, and crisps. Donna told them about her first day with the Doctor and how she, much later, ran into him again and invited herself on board. Together they acted out their miming encounter and the others giggled so hard Mickey fell off his chair, Martha choked on a cracker, and Rose had to run to the loo before she wet her pants.

They listened to Martha as she shared her day in the hospital with the judoon platoon on the moon, then Rose and Mickey talked about plastic dummies, pouring vinegar on Slitheens, and she and the Doctor burst into a fit of giggles when Mickey tried to pronounce an alien planet with an overcomplicated name. When he finally got it right, Rose cheered and threw her arms around him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek and standing up, holding the backrest of her chair as she wobbled. The Doctor stood up as well, taking her free hand and twining their fingers.

"I'm knackered and going to bed. It was lovely meeting you," she said, smiling at Donna and Martha. "Hope I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Definitely," Donna said.

Martha smiled. "Yeah, I'll cook us all breakfast."

"Sounds good. Night." She waved at them and left, hand-in-hand with the Doctor.

They waited several minutes without speaking a single word after the galley door closed, one of them tapping their foot, someone else shaking their leg under the table. Finally Donna leaned over the tabletop and looked at Mickey.

"Did they just…? Are they gonna...?"

He burst out laughing. "Nah. Those two? Not a chance."

"What? So they've never…?" Martha asked.

"Nope."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon. Yeah, you are. They're so comfortable with each other. They _must_ have, some time. Right, Donna?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Look, I get it. I used to think so as well," Mickey said. "Rose never said anything. Just that they weren't like that. I thought she was full of shit, right, but we _did_ become close when we were partners. Lots of stakeouts, just sitting there, staring. After a while she started opening up, yeah, and told me about him. She said that they were close. Slept in the same bed a few times, cuddled on the sofa now and then, always held hands. But never anything…_adult_." He grinned. "Not even a snog."

Donna's jaw dropped. "Not even _once_?"

"Nope."

Martha released a sharp breath, shaking her head. "But he said they were together."

"Maybe he reckons they were," Mickey said. "Maybe that's the way his people are. They loved each other and seems like they do still. Nothing's changed. But there'll have to be a bloody divine intervention for those two to get together."

"No, didn't you see them?" Donna smiled. "They've missed each other so much. Just give them a few days to get to know one another again. They won't be able to keep their hands off each other."

"If my room's still here, I have 50 quid in my drawer. I bet you a tenner nothing's gonna happen." Mickey scrunched up his face, tilting his head to the side. "You know what? Let's make it a month. I still know nothing will happen between them."

"I don't think it's right to bet on something like that."

"All right, miss Planet of the Hats. If I'm wrong, I'll come with you shopping for a whole day and carry all your bags for you."

Donna held out her hand. "You're on."


	3. Bed and Breakfast

**beta: resile**

* * *

The first thing Rose noticed upon pushing open the door to her old room was the smooth, clean, pink silk bedspread covering her bed. She had, true to her habit, left it rumpled and unmade the day she visited her mum. Scanning the room to catch sight of any other differences, she found a tie hanging over the backrest of a chair, a book in circular Gallifreyan lying on her nightstand, and a few shiny bits and bobs scattered across her vanity.

She turned around, looking at the Doctor with knitted brow. "What…?"

He motioned her to enter the room, and she settled down on her bed, legs criss-cross. After stuffing the tie into his trouser pocket, he pulled up the chair and sat down in front of her, leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Do you spend time in here?"

"No."

"Uhm… Yes." She laughed and picked up his book, waving it in the air. "Seems like, yeah? I don't mind. It's not like I was using the room anyway."

"I don't...anymore." He sighed. "I used to...sleep in here. Sometimes. Not often. Just…"

She smiled. "Sometimes?"

He ducked his head. "Yeah."

"When did you stop?"

Taking a deep breath, he straightened and exhaled as he tilted his head, eyes directed at the ceiling. "I lost someone. An old...friend. Or _frenemy_, Jack told me. Whatever that means. Well, I can, of course, understand the simple portmanteau, but I wasn't familiar with it before…" He sighed. "I felt it was time. Didn't… I've not been in here since. Suppose I forgot a thing or two."

"I'm sorry you lost your friend, Doctor. If…" Smiling and biting her lip, she scooted back and patted the spot beside her. "If you come here, I'll give you a hug. I'd come over to you, but I'm a bit pissed and I think I'd fall out of the bed in a really undignified way if I tried."

He chuckled and stood up, hand rummaging after something in his pocket as he joined her. He pulled out a small, rectangular patch and placed it on her bare upper arm, running his fingers over the surface to smooth out a few crinkles.

"There. Will help your body metabolise the alcohol quicker."

"Oh, handy. Cheers." She shifted to face his side, snaked her arms under his, and wrapped them around his chest, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Who was she?"

"Hm? Ah. He was someone I used to know... It's a long, long story, Rose. One I should tell you another day."

"Okay. Were you alone when he...?" she asked, running her hand up and down his back.

"No, Jack and Martha were with me."

"That's good." She loosened her hold to poke him in the chest. "Gonna explained that, then?"

"What– Oh, you mean Jack. Well, Martha and I ran into him. Or, rather, he ran into us." He chuckled. "He lives in Cardiff now. I'll-I'll take you there, if you want. He can tell you his story himself."

"Yeah, I'd love that. Just… In a few days, yeah? I wanna settle in first. It's been, uhm, quite the month, and now this, and I just… You know what? I really want to get out of these clothes and into bed before I tell you the rest of it. Maybe you should as well?" Feeling him stiffen in her arms, she gave him a gentle squeeze and released him with a laugh. "I meant changing into our jimjams, yeah? 'Cause...I'd like you to stay with me tonight."

"Rose, I…"

"Stay in your suit, then, and lie on top of the covers. I just…" She licked her lips and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "I want you to be here when I fall asleep, and I want you to be here when I wake up." She paused, pulling back and regarding him for a moment; he met her eyes, expressionless. "What do _you_ want?"

He took a breath, letting it out as he said, "I'll stay."

"'Kay. I'll just pop into the loo for a bit, then."

When she came out again, face scrubbed clean, teeth brushed, and body clad in a pair of pyjamas that had, after all her Torchwood training, become a bit too baggy for her, she couldn't help but giggle at what she saw. The Doctor had changed the sheets and crawled into bed, wearing his pinstriped jimjams, glasses perched on his nose as he read the book he'd left on her nightstand. He looked up from his reading, smile on his face, and held up the covers for her.

"Thanks for changing the sheets," she said, snuggling into the pillow and breathing in the scent of the laundry detergent. "I missed this smell. Every time I went to a shop, I checked their selection, smelled every one of them, but… Nothing smells like this."

"Nope. Nothing on Earth, anyway." He put down the book, took off his glasses, and curled up on his side, facing her. "Rose… I'd like to perform a physical on you tomorrow. And on Mickey, of course. Well, I say physical, but I'd like to get in there as well." He smiled, moving his finger against her forehead in quick, gentle taps. "If you don't mind."

"No, suppose it's for the best. Not everyday you travel through a wormhole and lose all your memories."

"Yes, about that. I need to know more."

"Now?"

"If you're up for it."

"Yeah, I work evenings and nights. Used to it."

"Thought you said you were knackered."

She failed to suppress the smile breaking out on her face. "What would you say if I told you I just said that 'cause I wanted you for my own?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, then his mouth curved into a faint smile. "Well… Suppose I'd say you're a sneaky one, Rose Tyler."

She hummed and turned around, reached behind her for his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We couldn't bring any technology–Nik said it would interfere–and we couldn't bring any money. Pete's World has a president on their notes, so even if she managed to get us to our proper time…" She shrugged. "So, we only had the clothes on our backs and our jewellery. She opened, like, a portal and we stepped through. Then we came to in the middle of a road at night. No idea how long we'd been out, but it wasn't very trafficated–"

He scooted a bit closer, his chest pressing into her back. "Trafficated, hm?"

"Yeah, sorry. Everyone says it in Pete's World. Reckon it's a good word."

"Mm. It will be in our world as well."

"Really?"

"Yep. Give it a few years. Anyway, go on."

"Yeah, we started walking and eventually we came to town. And I got dizzy, right, 'cause everything looked so…_wrong_. Not sure what I was expecting, but what I saw just didn't feel right. Mickey felt it as well. And looking at our clothes, we didn't fit in, and there was this nagging feeling in the back of our minds that, dunno, we didn't belong. Something was off. So we just lay low, and tried to blend in. I had a few rings, a necklace, and earrings. Mickey had an expensive watch. So we pawned 'em off to get a flat, food, and clothes–"

"You bought them back?" he asked, running his finger over the golden stud in her ear.

"Yeah. As soon as we got ourselves jobs that was our goal. It was our only connection to our old life, so it was our top priority to get 'em back."

He slid his arm back around her waist. "Are there any pieces left?"

"Yeah. One ring, one necklace, and Mickey's watch."

"I'll get them for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, I… Mum gave them to me. So they mean a lot to me. Thank you."

"Any time." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "What happened next?"

"Right. I started getting flashes a week later. A childhood with telly and-and video games and… I thought I was losing my mind! Didn't remember Mickey yet. I mean, from my past, so I didn't tell him at first. But then one day, when we were out trying to find this butcher shop, he said that he really missed the GPS in his mobile and we just _stared_ at each other. Felt like the Earth stopped spinning or something. We couldn't wrap our heads around it. Nothing made sense! 'Cause neither of us could actually remember mobile phones, right, but we both knew what he meant anyway. Somehow. So, I told him about the stuff I remembered and he told me he had similar memories.

"After that we talked every day about any new thing that popped up. And we started to remember each other–and that was such a relief, Doctor! To know that we _did_ belong together, instead of being just two strangers who… Oh, dunno, we still didn't understand how we could live in the 1920's, but Mickey's read so many comic books, yeah, and we've both seen films, so we went on and on about our theories. The government doing experiments, wormholes, alternate universes, abducted by aliens, time travel…"

"And none of that triggered your memories of me?"

"No. But, as far as I can tell, both him and me got our memories back chronologically and I'd not even remembered my first real kiss yet, at that point. Anyway, months passed, and then, about four weeks ago, I remembered you. Meeting you. The TARDIS. The ears… Surprised I didn't remember those earlier, to be ho–"

"Oi!" He gave her a gentle pinch in her side and she squirmed away from him, laughing. Tugging her back to him, he nuzzled his face into her neck. "I thought you liked my ears."

"I did. And do. Reckon I can safely say that I'd like any future ears of yours as well."

"Well, that's good to know." He paused for a few seconds. "I hope we'll never have to find out, though."

"Me too." She weaved their fingers together. "I like this you."

He didn't reply and they stayed silent for a while, the only sounds in her room the humming of the TARDIS and their soft breathing. Although they'd slept in the same bed many times during their travels–in jail cells, castles, abandoned cabins, and eventually her bedroom–spooning had only happened a few times before their separation. Now, she became very aware of how well their bodies fit, and how she felt him pressing against every inch of her, feet nestled together, his heartbeats against her back. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to savour it for a moment, running her fingers over the back of his hand and the narrow patch of skin at his wrist not covered by his sleeve, before continuing.

"A few days after that I remembered your regeneration and then everything came crashing back," she said, voice too loud in the quiet room. She cleared her throat and lowered her volume to an almost-whisper. "Everything we saw, everything we went through, laughing, running, fighting, arguing, you sending me away–"

"Rose, I…" He wrapped his fingers over hers, stilling them. "You know I…"

"I want to talk about that. We _need_ to talk about that. I'm not... I won't–" She worried her lip, searching for words. "When you sent me away the first time on the game station, we never talked about it properly. But now… I'm not that Rose anymore."

"I know."

"You can tell already, huh?"

"Yes."

"Is that all right?"

"Yes... I'm not the same Doctor."

"I know."

"You can tell already, hm?"

She nudged him with her elbow. "Shut up. _Anyway_, we'll get to that. Just lemme… So, everything came crashing back, right, all at once, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I just couldn't handle all that pain at once and felt… Just wrung out, I suppose. Done. Stayed home from work that day, 'cause I– And it really took me by surprise, right, 'cause not once–not _once_–when I was trapped did I just lie there and wallow. Yeah, I was sad, but I refused to– Not that day, though. Just cried and cried. For a whole day."

He hugged her tight. "It must've been quite the shock for you."

"Yeah. I suppose that's what it was."

"And Mickey?"

"He still didn't remember Canary Wharf, but he remembered the parallel world. He stayed at home that day as well, though, taking care of me. The next day I felt like a new person." She laughed. "'Cause finally I knew! And I had a goal! And I talked to Mickey about all of it and he started to remembering everything as well. We'd already used most of what we could spare to buy back some of our jewellery, right, but then we started saving, and, well, you know the rest. And, beside that day when I cried, I feel all right, you know. Feel like regular me. Don't think anything's wrong with me."

"I don't either. Just want to make sure."

"Yeah. Good to be thorough."

"Yeah."

"So…" She took a deep breath. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

"Ehm… Sorry?"

She turned around to face him, the room still light enough for her to look him in the eye. "The only person making decisions over my life is me."

"Oh, we're doing… Oh."

"I'll always listen to your advice, always take whatever you say and think into consideration, but the one making the final decision is me. Just me."

"Rose, I can't–"

"No. Just me."

"I only wanted to keep you safe."

She paused, holding back the words on her tongue, then forming them into others. "I know. I won't accept it a third time, though."

He furrowed his brow. "You'd-you'd leave? But you just came back!"

She let out a huffy chuckle. "What, are you planning on doing something stupid?"

"No, but– If we were in a situation where… I'd regenerate. I'd walk away a new man and you… You'd– You would _die_, Rose. How can you expect me to just let that happen?"

"Then talk to me. Tell me, all right? Give me a chance to help you come up with another solution. How long had you known? Before you… If you'd told me sooner, I could've found something to tie ourselves to the clamps. If you'd told me sooner, mum and me could've stayed and she could've worked the levers. 'Cause she didn't have any void stuff before you and Pete decided for us! D'you know how mad I was at you once I–" She pursed her lips and took a second to calm down. "Look, Mickey and me, we had to learn to talk to each other. Always communicate, never deceive one another, 'cause we were partners, and we had to have that trust. And we weren't exaggerating when we said we were the best team Torchwood had."

"Didn't think you were." His mouth curled into a soft smile. "I knew you would be brilliant."

She took his hand. "Do you remember Cardiff?"

"Of course I remember Cardiff. I remember eve– Oh."

She squeezed his hands. "We'll go down fighting."

"Together."

"Yeah. Together."

"But if I can save you–"

"Then talk to me, Doctor." He nodded, but didn't look her in the eye, so she placed her fingers under his chin and angled up his head. "I came all this way… Please." She moved her hand down to his chest, placing it over his hearts. "Please don't push me away again."

He sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her head under his chin. She looped her arm around his waist and made herself comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep in his arms.

"Just promise me you'll try."

He was quiet for a while, his fingers toying with her hair. "I promise."

* * *

**.**

* * *

After enjoying a forty minute hot shower, belting out a Celine Dion song he'd never own up to, Mickey strolled out of his room, light on his feet, swinging a bundle of his 1920s clothes in his hand. Donna and Martha had showed him to the bedroom quarters last night, the way there somewhat different from his time on the ship, and he'd found his old room. The en suite still had his products–kept fresh thanks to the preservatives used in whatever future they'd bought them in–and the wardrobe held his old clothes. They'd smelled a bit stale, but he found them all right enough to wear. He stopped by the laundry chute located at the end of the corridor and let the bundle slide down, whistling as he walked toward the galley.

He took a deep breath through his nose, smiling, as he stepped through the door. "Mm, bacon!"

"Good morning to you too," Martha said, turning around and waving at him with a spatula.

"Need help?"

"Yeah, I…" Her face broke out in a smile. "Yeah, thanks. You can slice those peppers."

He washed his hands and grabbed the knife. "We're the only ones up?"

"Yeah. Donna likes sleeping in, she does, but the Doctor…" Martha shrugged. "He's usually in here when I wake up, coffee or tea brewed."

"Yeah, was like that when I travelled with them as well, but I guess–"

"Oh, you used to travel with them? Rose said something yesterday, but I wasn't sure."

Mickey chuckled and shook his head. "Take it he never mentioned me, then, eh?"

"Uhm…"

"It's okay." He began slicing another pepper. "Would've surprised me more if he had. To be honest, I'm not even sure he remembers I was here."

"C'mon. Of course he does."

"They were so in love. Didn't see anyone else. Forgot I was in the room all the time, they did. This one time, yeah, I was in my room and Rose came in to ask me something. I was in my armchair playing video games and she sat on my bed. Then himself came in, 'cause he could never go like five minutes without her, and they started bickering, right, and it turned into a pillow fight with tickling and giggling. And then they just lay on my bed and chatted about stuff I didn't understand. Then I sneezed and they started and just stared at me, and you know what he said?"

"What?"

"'Mickey? When did you get in here?'"

Martha turned to him, brows knitted together and nose scrunched up. "No… You're joking."

"No, it's true! I ended up leaving and finished my game in the media room instead."

"Wow. And I thought I had it bad."

"Why, what did he do to you?"

"I was invisible as well. The only difference was, Rose wasn't in the room." Martha moved around the spatula in the pan with a bit more force than necessary. "Felt like she was, though. Like I was living in her shadow."

"Oh. So… I know it's none of my business, but–"

"That obvious, then?"

"Let's just say I have some experience."

"Right, you and Rose used to…"

"Yeah. Long time ago, though. She met him, ran straight into the TARDIS and never looked back. Didn't stand a chance after that, yeah?"

"Yeah. And he never even noticed me, really." Martha smiled at Mickey. "But I've moved on. Long time since. And I'm happy for him. That she's back. I think…" She cast a quick glance over her shoulder. "Don't think he was doing that well, to be honest," she said, voice low. "Yeah, better now than when I travelled with him, but still not… I think they're meant to be."

"Yeah. Me too. And I don't even believe in that whole thing."

"Yeah, me neither."

She chuckled and reached over to grab the cutting board, her hand brushing against his and sending a jolt straight to his stomach. He followed the curve of her cheek, the lines of her round nose, and swell of her lips with his eyes, lingering there for a second before meeting hers, warm and dark.

"How could he not notice you?"

Martha's lips parted, eyes wide open and sparkling. "Uh–"

"Mm, bacon!" Donna said.

Martha whipped around, smiling at her friend padding up to them. "That's what he said, actually."

"Oh? Well, you know what they say about great minds." Donna pulled out a kitchen drawer and scooped up utensils, pushing it shut with her hip. "Hope you slept well, Mickey. Must've been nice to be back in your old room."

"Yeah, actually… Don't tell the Doctor this, 'cause I've grown attached to my head and don't much fancy having it ripped off, but Rose and me had to share a lumpy, small bed. Could only afford this little– Don't even know if flat's the right word. Cupboard, more like. And she moves around a lot! And snores." He spread out his arms, wide grin on his face. "Slept like a king, I did."

Donna snorted out a loud laugh. "I'm not even a little bit surprised that he's the jealous type. Always has to be the most impressive bloke in the room."

"Must've been hell for him when Jack travelled with them," Martha said.

"Oh, you know the Captain of the Innuendo Squad?"

Martha laughed. "Yeah, I know him pretty well, actually. We're good friends."

"Who's Jack?"

"This really fit bloke who flirts with everything that has a pulse," Martha said. "He used to travel with them, and he was… Well, the way he talked about her… Maybe that's why the Doctor always shuts him down as soon as he opens his mouth. Became a habit, or something."

"Nah. I think he just likes Jack being in love with him and no one else," Mickey said, laughing. "Not that he'd ever shag him. Or Rose, for that matter," he said, turning to Donna.

"Speaking of, d'you know what I was thinking last night before I fell asleep? How are we gonna know when–yes _when_," she said, giving Mickey a firm look, "they've shagged?"

"Can't imagine anything being more easy, to be honest," he said.

"Yeah?" Donna grabbed a stack of plates from a cupboard. "How?"

"Don't care that he's alien. Reckon he'll walk around with a dumb grin on his face all day just like the rest of us when we've shagged for the first time in months."

"Think you mean centuries," Martha said, smirking. "And I bet he'll have this Time Lord glow, golden energy, sparkly as you like–"

"Actually, when he was in a regeneration coma he breathed out these energy sperms–"

"What?!" Donna looked up from setting the table, crinkling her face in confusion.

Mickey shrugged. "Dunno, that's what it looked like. Maybe he'll do that."

Martha grinned, placing the cooked breakfast on serving platters, motioning to Mickey to put them on the table. "You should add that to your bet."

"Yeah, I'll bloody well _pay_ for your shopping as well, Donna, if he comes out sparkling and shiny before a month's up!"

Chuckling together, they all settled down, scooped food onto their plates, and poured beverages in their cups and glasses. Donna asked a few more questions about Jack, and Mickey told her about Cardiff, Blon, and had just managed to get Raxacoricofallapatorius right when the Doctor and Rose came into the galley. They beamed, waved at them, and sat down on the empty chairs to fill their plates, holding hands during all of it. Mickey exchanged looks with Donna and Martha, pressing his lips together not to laugh.

"So, Doctor, there's something I've been wondering," Donna said. "What's your weakness?"

"My weakness?"

"Yeah. Every superhero has a weakness, right?"

The Doctor's face split into a pleased smile, and he stroked his tie. "Weeell..."

"Like… Kryptonite, uhm…"

She looked at Mickey, nodding, but before he'd had a chance to say anything, Martha opened her mouth. "Achilles' heel, cutting off Samson's hair..."

"Yeah." Donna nodded. "Or like Edward Cullen. Remember him? We went to that Twilight Marathon a few weeks back."

"You mean when you lied to me and told me it was your birthday?"

"You refused to take me!"

"Because they're bad films!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You enjoyed yourself. I could hear you laughing, you know, and I swear I saw you te–"

"I was laughing _at_ the films, not _with_ them. What does that has to do with anything, anyway?"

"Well," Donna said, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth, chewing a bit, "he sparkles in the sunlight. That's his weakness."

The Doctor huffed. "That's not a weakness. That's a party trick! A bad one at that."

"Of course it's a weakness. It reveals his true identity as a–"

"What?! So, if he were to stroll out in the sunlight and sparkle all over everyone, they'd scream, 'Run for your lives. It's a blood thirsty vampire coming to get us!'?

Donna drew in a big breath, narrowing her eyes and looking as though she was preparing to go into full rant mode. Mickey chuckled at them, shaking his head at Donna's failed attempt to get information out of the Doctor.

"You're just jealous 'cause your skin never sparkles, boss."

The Doctor scrunched up his face. "Why would I be jealous of that?"

"Does your skin ever sparkle, then?" Martha said. "Or glow. Maybe when you're very _satisfied_?"

The Doctor's eyes flitted between the laughing trio before landing at Rose; she shrugged, slight shake of her head.

"Are you lot still drunk?"

"No, just making conversation," Donna said.

"Well, my skin does _not_ glow," he said, frowning as his statement was met by a collective sound of disappointment. "And I don't want it to!" He cleared his throat. "After breakfast, we're going to Rose's flat and picking up her things, and then–" He looked at Rose, who'd nudged him with her shoulder. "What?" She inclined her head in Mickey's direction. "Oh, right. To Rose and Mickey's flat to pick up _their_ things, and then we're visiting the pawn shop. After that we're settling in the time vortex for a while. I need to examine Mickey and Rose, and she wants to clear out her room a bit. Settle in and all that." He took a sip of orange juice and looked at Martha. "When are you leaving?"

She froze, fork full of food right at her lips. "Me?"

Rose stroked the Doctor's arm with her free hand. "He's wondering for logistic reasons."

"Oh, uhm…"

The Doctor leaned closer to Rose, mouth at her ear. "Was I rude again?"

"Yeah, sounded like you wanted to get rid of her."

"Why would I…" he said, brow furrowed, then sat up straight, smoothing out his forehead by raising his eyebrows in a bright expression. "Martha, you're free to stay as long as you like. We'll have you back Monday morning for work regardless. Or whenever suits you."

"Oh, good, 'cause I– Well, before…" Martha looked at Rose. "Yeah, I was planning on staying a few days, if that would be all right."

"'Course it's all right," Mickey said. "The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage, right, boss?"

"Yep!" He beamed. "The more the merrier!" He stiffened and pulled a face. "Just-just… Go easy on the blogging, will you?"

"Blogging?" Rose asked.

"He means gossiping," Martha said.

"Oooh." Rose grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Poor, Doctor. You're gonna have a tough time, you are."

He pouted. "I'd rather you lot were fighting."


	4. Discard or Keep

**beta: resile**

* * *

Rose took a deep breath, scanning the droves of clothes scattered around her and the Doctor. They sat criss-cross facing each other on the floor, working together to sort her old wardrobe into two piles: keep or discard. Every garment brought on memories from their travels, and they laughed over old anecdotes and shared a few new ones.

"Oh, my god. Can't believe some of the things I used to wear." She dropped another pair of too-large jeans in the discard pile, shaking her head at how it towered over the tiny heap of clothes she could still wear. Her eye caught sight of a familiar, worn fabric and she snatched her hand out to grab it. "Oooh, remember this?"

The Doctor blinked a few times, staring at her old dungaree dress. "Eeeh, yep!"

She tilted her chin down a fraction, biting her lip and smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Ehm…"

"'Cause I can keep it, if you want. Reckon it fits."

"You should keep the things _you_ want to keep, Rose."

"Yeah, but I still like it. S'cute." She shrugged with one shoulder. "Maybe I can wear it some day, and you can take me to that concert after all?" She looked up at him through her lashes. "About time, don't you reckon?"

His eyes flitted over her face, lips parted but unmoving.

She sighed and dropped the dress on top of the discard pile. "Or not."

Instead of waiting for him to react, she picked up another top and held it out in front of her, considering it. That shade of pink did her no favours and she crinkled her nose at it, moving to discard it when she noticed the Doctor grabbing her dungaree dress. She gave him a wondering look, and he smiled as he moved it to the keep pile.

"Of course I can. Any time you want, Rose."

She beamed at him. "'Kay."

"But I think, and I don't say this often, that I'll have to take you shopping first. You, Rose Tyler, are in serious need of a new wardrobe."

"Did someone say 'shopping'?"

They turned around and found Donna hovering in the doorway.

"Did we just _summon_ you?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I felt that my presence was needed." Donna laughed. "No, I was just heading to the galley for a cup of coffee when I heard you chatting. Your door was open." She smiled at the Doctor. "You look like you could use a break. How long since you last tinkered?"

"Weeell, it was right before Rose came back, so–"

"Really?" Rose crinkled her nose. "But it's been two nights. I know you've not slept. What did you do all night, then?"

"Oh, my god," Donna said, walking into the room. "Don't tell me you just lay there like a plonker staring at her."

"Of course he didn't!" Rose shot him a glance. "Right? I mean, I know you did after the Wire, but that was just…"

"Of course I didn't!" The Doctor frowned. "I...rested."

Donna pressed her quirked lips together, blinking at him. "Rested?"

"Yes! I need to rest sometimes. Let my mind wander. I'll have you know that I have the best ideas when I just lie there...pondering...matters. Complicated matters. Very, very complicated."

"Mhm. Like what?"

"Weeell," he said, rubbing at his neck. "New settings for the sonic! Ehm, how to fix the chameleon circuit–"

Rose grabbed his sleeve. "You're not doing that, are you?"

"No! No, no, no. Definitely not. It's just a fun problem to solve."

"You do that for _fun_?" Donna rolled her eyes. "Off you go. I'll take it from here. If you don't mind, Rose?"

Rose smiled. "Nope."

"Okay, I'll…" The Doctor looked at her, hesitating for a moment, body restless. "Ehm… I'll see you later?" He leaned forward, face close to hers, and her breath caught in her throat. For the briefest of seconds, it seemed as though… She sighed when he instead hugged her and patted her on the back. "We can go after lunch? Shopping. For, ehm, clothes. There are a few things in the wardrobe room you could use, of course, but not nearly enough of what you'd need. And-and your size, and… Yes! New clothes for you, Rose Tyler. And...Donna. If Donna wants… Of course she wants. You always–"

Rose grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "That sounds lovely. Thank you."

"Yep. Ehm… Yep!" He jumped up on his feet and waved at her, fingers wiggling, then left the room.

Donna let out a few, quiet chuckles as she settled down on the floor, picking up a top, eyes flickering between it and Rose. "Is this the first time he's left your side?"

"Yeah. Or… I mean, s'not like he's been with me in the loo. But, yeah."

Donna hummed, folding the top and putting it in the discard pile. "That's what you're getting rid off, right?"

"Yeah."

Now and then Donna asked Rose a question or two about a garment but, other than that, they worked in silence. She found it, to her surprise and pleasure, rather companionable. They'd nearly gone through the rest of her wardrobe when Donna asked her how it felt to be back.

"Great!" Rose paused, collecting her thoughts. "I never… I had a flat, my family, friends, and my job, yeah, but I never had a _life_ there. I belong_here_. With him."

"Yeah… Is he really staring at you all night?"

Rose laughed. "Oh, who knows? He's so weird sometimes. I could never just lie there for eight hours. Not even now when we've… But he's like that, though, isn't he? Have you ever sat in a jail cell with him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Yeah. He doesn't get bored. Restless, yeah, but not bored. Guess he solves complicated equations in his head or something."

"Or something..." Donna said, peering at Rose. "I barely saw you yesterday after breakfast."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. We went to the flat, sorted everything. Got our jewellery back from the pawn shop, went to work and told our boss we quit, said goodbye to our friends so they wouldn't worry. The first time I… When we first travelled together, and he was dropping me off at home for a visit, something went wrong. He landed us twelve months after he picked me up, instead of twelve hours–"

"He what?!"

"Yeah. Mum was a bit worried."

"Oh, just a bit?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah. Not doing that again. So, we made sure everybody knew we were leaving. And then he made sure Mickey and me were fine. Body and mind."

"He went into your head?"

"Yeah."

"That must feel strange."

"It was. The first few times."

Donna raised her eyebrows, mouth forming an 'o'.

"Yeah, we've gone through a few things where he needed to. You've never…?"

"No."

"Oh. I like it, actually. It feels… Wonderful. Like… It's like a hug. Only better."

"He's hugging your mind?"

"Oh, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's what it feels like. And he's always very careful. He doesn't go and look places he shouldn't. And now I've had psychic training, right, so I can put up enough barriers for… Yeah, I'm not strong enough to keep him out if he tried to break through, but he'd never do that. And this way nothing slips out either. Sometimes…" She felt her cheeks heat up the smallest bit. "You know how, when you're not supposed to think about something–"

"It's all you can think about."

"Yeah. First time he went inside my head, all I could think about was how fit his bum looked in his jeans," Rose said, laughing. "God, the look he gave me… I think he was pleased, though."

"Oh, I bet he– Hold on. Jeans? Did you say _jeans_? He used to wear jeans?! Him? Mr. Closet Full of Identical Suits!"

"Oh! You've never seen how he used to look before he changed?"

"No. He's explained it to me, but I've never seen– Rose?" Donna's eyes sparkled, lips quirked into a lopsided smile. "D'you have photos?"

"Oh, yeah." Rose nodded, chuckling. "Just–" She crawled on all fours across the floor to the dresser at the other end of the room, pulled out a drawer and picked up one of her photo albums. Grinning, she shuffled back on her knees and sat down beside Donna. "'Kay. These are from my first year with him."

"Is Jack in these?"

"Uhm, yeah… Curious about him, then?"

Donna sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, letting out a noncommittal noise. "Maybe a little."

Rose flipped the album open, angling it to show Donna the photos taken the first time the Doctor sat down for a cuppa in Jackie's flat. One showed him, mid eyeroll, conversing with Jackie, and the other three portrayed, in a series, Rose biting her lip and smiling at him as he talked and gestured in a rather animated way.

"Is that really him?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded and tucked her fringe behind her ear. "That's him when we first met."

"Oooooooh. Now I get it."

"What?"

"He was fit! Look at him."

"Oh. Well, yeah, but… Uhm, I think he's gorgeous now as well."

"That constantly blabbering stick insect? That's just 'cause you–"

"Phasmatodea," the Doctor said.

They spun around, exchanging looks and grinning before meeting his eye. "Phasma…?"

"The, ehm, proper name for stick insects, or walking sticks as they say in…" He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. "I wasn't– I mean, ehm, you see… Martha's made lunch. Oh, and Mickey. Helped, I mean. She didn't _make_ Mickey. Obviously. If someone as brilliant as Martha were to make someone, I think the end result would be a bit more satis–" His eyes grew wide as he met Rose's stern look. "Anyway, I was sent to...get you. I didn't get much tinkering done, but… Will still be there when I come back. Won't grow legs and walk away like a family of Phasmatodea." He grinned. "And...shopping. We'll do that. After we've eaten. Just the three of us?" he asked, looking at Donna. "If you want? Martha and Mickey volunteered to do the dishes."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair," Rose said. "They cooked!"

"Oh, they'll be fine." Donna made a dismissive hand gesture. "And what about you, Doctor? Are you really coming with us? I'm sure Rose and I will manage just fine on our own. In case you need a little tinkering."

He drew in a breath, lips moving a bit before words started coming out. "I, ehm, I need a few...things? Things, things, things… Underthings! Yes. I need underpants!" He beamed. "All my pairs are worn-out. Overused. Threadbare. Shabby. In poor shape!" he said, popping the 'p', then frowning. "No. Wait." His eyebrows flew up high. "No! No, no–"

Rose jumped up on her feet in a fluid motion, grinning as his hands found their way to her waist in an instant to steady her. "Nice reflexes there, Doctor."

"Well," he said, smiling. "_Superior_ reflexes might be more accurate. Can't have you fall just because of a dizzy spell, hm? I remember what you were like, you know, stumbling around every time you got up after the TARDIS tossed us to the floor."

"Thank you." Although she didn't need to, she leaned her head against his chest for a moment, arms wrapped around him. "I'm glad you're coming with us, 'cause…" She lowered her voice so only he would hear. "I'd miss you, if you didn't." Avoiding looking at his reaction, she released him and moved toward the door. "Oh, I'm starving. C'mon, then. Let's have lunch."

* * *

**.**

* * *

Martha leaned back in her seat with a sigh, taking in the messy galley. "Should start clearing up, then, don't you reckon?"

"Nah." Mickey leaned back as well, clasping his hands behind his head to cradle it. "If you ask me, I think we should leave it like this, and they can take care of it when they come back."

"What? No. We said we were gonna clean up."

"So?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Beer?"

"Uhm…" She bit her lip, regarding him for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah. Yeah! Why not?" She watched him as he fetched a few bottles, making sure to turn her head in time to prevent him from catching her admiring his bum. "No glass for me."

"Ah, woman after my own heart." He handed her one of the bottles and sat down again, removing the cap. "And one who's not into shopping…"

She shrugged. "I like shopping, but… I don't know. Don't wanna impose."

"You wouldn't…" He knitted his brow. "You said– You were living in Rose's shadow, yeah?"

"Yeah, but it's not like that. I'm not jealous or anything. I just saw him– I was with him for a long time and I know how badly he handled losing her. Never seen him smile like he does now. Never. He's like a new man. I just wanna give them– I mean, come on, why d'you think he joined them in the first place?"

"Yeah. He's not letting her out of his sight, is he?"

"Yeah. Was he always like that?"

"No." Mickey took a swig of his beer. "Not always, but he's chased after her a few times. Did his best to keep her safe most of the time. Once we–" He frowned and looked down at the table, fingers following the veins in the wood. "Was just before we landed in the parallel world. We were on this planet and she...disappeared. She'd been taken by someone wanting to get to him. And the way he reacted... I was scared. Properly, I mean. Of_him_. Was like he didn't care who got in his way. Like he forgot about everything else. I think…" He paused for a few seconds, then took another mouthful of beer. "And that was all I could think about, yeah? When she got trapped. What he would do to Torchwood, and who'd get hurt in the process. But, guess the Daleks and Cybermen had already destroyed most of it."

"I'm not surprised, actually. When I met Donna, we started talking and she told me… She said he scared her as well, she did. The first time they met. He scared her so much she didn't wanna come with him."

"Whoa." He blinked a few times, eyebrows raised. "They're good mates now, though, yeah? She seems kinda cool with bossing him around and all."

Martha chuckled. "Yeah. It's like he's gotten himself a big sister, innit?"

"Yeah. What was he like with you, then?"

"Dunno. Mostly going through the motions, I suppose. Like his heart wasn't in it. He didn't care about his own safety at all. Reckless."

"He is, though."

"Yeah. And he was so cold sometimes… To others, but mostly to me. Just strung me along for days, he did! He didn't really talk to me, I didn't get a room, didn't have a change of clothes. Luckily, the TARDIS is a sweetheart, 'cause it left a multi-pack of knickers and socks in the bathroom I used, and it had a few toiletries. And I was just so happy to be here, to see all these wonderful things, help all these people, that I didn't dare complain at first. 'Cause he was always saying 'just one more trip', and I didn't wanna ruin my chances to stay. But then I got tired of it. It was getting ridiculous!" She huffed out a breath. "So I told him I wanted to be more than just a passenger, and for a moment I thought… But I didn't scare him off. I got to stay. I understood later, though. He couldn't afford to let anyone in. And when he met Donna the second time, he was in a better place."

"Did he ever apologise?"

"Yeah, he did actually."

"Really? Him?" Mickey raised his eyebrows, grinning. "I find that hard to believe, to be honest."

"No, he did…" She quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of her beer. "In his own way."

"Ha! Yeah, I bet."

"We were stranded for a few months without the TARDIS and had to live together in a little flat–"

"Oh, my god! Him doing domestics?" Mickey's face broke into a sly grin. "You have to tell me all about it. Gonna have blackmail material for decades. Was the building even standing toward the end?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I kept him in check, I did. Wasn't a blast or anything, but he opened up a bit during that time. Told me about adventures. Never mentioned any names, just 'my friend' this and 'my friend' that, but I could tell when it was about Rose. He got this look…" She shrugged. "And he said he was sorry for not giving me a proper room earlier, but not… He never said he was sorry for how he made me _feel_."

"Nah, he wouldn't. He just… Changes his ways. Throws you a bone. And that's supposed to make everything okay."

"Yeah, exactly! He was like that with you, then?"

"He hated me right from the start, he did. Called me Rickey for the longest time, and–"

"That's rude!"

"Yeah. That's him, all right. Rude and not ginger."

"What?"

"Oh, right." Mickey laughed and began telling her about the Doctor's regeneration coma, the Sycorax ship, and then how the Doctor, later that evening, had been the world's most attentive bloke, thusly making sure no one but him held Rose's attention.

"Why's he like that? I don't get it. Why's he so jealous of you?"

Mickey snorted out a laugh. "Oh, thanks."

"No! I didn't mean…! Obviously, you're a fit bloke! Charming and sweet and–" She sucked in a sharp breath, heart beating a little bit harder as he gave her a smile that warmed her from the pit of her stomach, all the way up to her cheeks.

"And?" Mickey asked, eyes sparkling.

"Well, she's obviously in love with him. Don't have eyes for anyone else. Don't see how he could feel threatened by _anyone_."

Smiling, Mickey ducked his head and shook it before looking up again and Martha felt as though he could see right through her. She returned his smile, but it felt a bit stiff to her, and she sagged with relief when Mickey didn't linger at what she'd blurted out.

"I've known Rose all her life. We were together when they met, we've shared a flat for years, and we're still best mates. He thinks that she'll want a house and kids one day. That she'll leave him. And whose doorstep do you think she'd turn up on?"

"Oooh. Yeah. Makes sense. Would you take her back, then?"

"Nah. That's over. It's been a long time since I stopped waiting for her. I'd help her get on her feet, I would. She'd always be welcome in my home. But not like that. 'Sides, s'not like it would ever happen, 'cause she wants her forever with him. And I think, if they got their heads out of their arses and got together properly, he'd see that." He scratched his beard, nodding to himself. "Hm. Maybe Jack can help talk some sense into him."

"Wouldn't that make you lose your bet?"

He laughed. "What makes you think I wanna win that bet?"

"Oooh."

"No one's gonna listen to the Tin Dog. But I have a feeling Donna can accomplish a thing or two, right? Just needs to get to know Rose a bit better and she'll start meddling, I reckon."

"Oh, definitely." Grinning, Martha leaned over the table and clinked their bottles together. "You're good."

"Yeah, I am." He paused, holding her gaze, and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?"

"With us. To Jack. Think we're going in a couple of days."

"Oh. No, I…" She rubbed the empty spot on her left ring finger with her thumb. "Once you step on board, it's so easy to forget everything outside. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I have a life on Earth. Good job, my family, friends. He can drop me off the same day, and I can pretend no time has passed for me. But it's a lie, innit? 'Cause I change. I grow older, whilst everyone stays the same... I'm going home tomorrow, and then… Can you skip ahead? Maybe materialise in Jack's hub in a few months? 'Cause I wanna be there. 'Course I do. I just need a little time, and I can't stay on board. One trip turns into two turns into three turns into two years of your life–"

"Or gets you stuck in a parallel world."

"What d'you mean? I thought you chose to stay behind."

"Yeah, I did. But I wasn't really in my right mind. I wouldn't have made that choice, if I'd had the time to think. Really think. I thought it was a chance to be a better me. And in a way I suppose that's what I've become. But for years, I was just filling the spot of a dead man. Thinking back, though, I know I could've done all that in this world. But I was a mess, I was. Heartbroken. Tired of being invisible. I just had to get out."

"Oh, I know that feeling." She took the last gulp of her beer. "Still… So easy to get sucked back into it. It's an escape. I mean, look at me. Could've stayed at my sister's, but I came here instead."

"Yeah. Seductive way of life, this. Everything's so easy. Breeze in and save the day, then go back and spend the rest of the evening in a ship that has everything you could ever wish for. Don't have any responsibilities. No bills–"

"No paperwork."

He groaned. "Paperwork. Ugh, can't say I've missed that." He finished his bottle and grabbed another, cocking an ear as the sound of the others chatting reached them. "So you're leaving tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah."

He shot a quick glance at the open galley door, leaning forward a bit over the table. "Yeah. Dunno how long I'm gonna stay. Just wanna travel for a bit. Make sure Rose is doing well before I leave. But… Once I'm back on Earth, settled in and all, maybe I can give you a bell?"

Her thumb found its way to her ring finger again. "Yeah…"

His eyes flitted down to her hand, then up to her eyes. "Just two mates going out for a pint. How's that sound?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Sounds good."

He nodded, returning her smile. "Good."

"God, I'm _knackered_!" Rose entered the room with a frowning Donna in tow, and slumped down on the chair next to Mickey, putting her bags in the floor. "Oh, beer! Can I nick one?"

"I'm gonna tell you something, Martha!" Donna dropped her shopping bags next to Rose's and mock-glared at her. "Never go shopping with that one! She's no fun at all!"

Rose laughed. "What?"

"You should've seen her. She just stormed into the shop, grabbed what she needed, and left!"

"Well, yeah." Rose kicked off her trainers and propped her feet up on a chair. "I'm efficient."

"Efficient?" Donna snorted. "That's just another word for boring."

"I never had time to shop when I worked for Torchwood. I know my size, I know what I need, and now I've got enough to last me for a while."

"Shopping isn't about buying things you need! Didn't you use to work in a shop?"

"A long time ago, yeah. Yeah, I did." Rose ducked her head a bit, faint blush tinting her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Donna. I–"

"Hey, Donna. Shouldn't you save yourself for our shopping trip, then?" Mickey asked. "Or have you given up?"

"No! 'Course not. I'm gonna win that bet, Mickey Smith."

Rose crinkled her forehead. "What bet?"

"Uhm…" Mickey's eyes flitted between Donna and Martha, and she suppressed a grin. "How long's it gonna take before...he lands us in the wrong time and place! I've said a month. Donna think it's gonna happen earlier."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, Mickey. You're gonna lose that bet."

"See, told you," Donna said. "And if it's not happened within the next two weeks, I'm gonna bloody well make sure it does."

Rose shot Donna a curious look, but Mickey turned his attention back to Martha and gave her a wink. She raised her bottle at him, the corners of her mouth quirked up, and felt butterflies returning to her stomach when he smiled back. 


	5. The Meddling Matchmaker

**beta**: resile  
**A/N:** _I dedicate this chapter to Fogsblue. There's a scene in AtS where Wes and Cordelia make fun of Buffy and Angel. I wrote tags on a gif set of that scene that I wanted someone to do that in a Doctor x Rose fic. Fogs suggested I do it myself, which I now have! I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Donna washed her hands and exited the public–and, to her surprise, sparkling clean–toilet in the asteroid market they were visiting. She made a surprised noise in the back of her throat when she found only the Doctor waiting for her outside. The others had been with him when Donna had gone into the restroom. He stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning with one shoulder against the rough stone wall of the building and staring somewhere farther ahead. Following his eyeline, she saw Mickey and Rose chatting by a stall full of t-shirts with funny slogans.

"What? You allowed her to walk all the way over there without you?"

"Rose can take care of herself." He sniffed. "Did I ever tell you that she saved my life first time we met. Or, well, technically it wasn't the _first_, since the first time really was in the basement of her old job. And then, the next day, I went to her flat–"

"Doctor, get to the point."

"Right. Yes. She and Mickey were there, huddling together whilst a few Autons were trying to kill me. Mickey tried to convince Rose to leave." The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "He was so scared. She was, too. But... Oh, she was so brave. She grabbed a chain and swung down," he said, swooping his hand through the air, eyes sparkling, "and kicked the Autons off me and down into this big…" His brow crinkled, then smoothed into a sheepish expression. "You already know this, don't you?"

"Yes. Rose and Mickey told this story the night we met them."

"Oh. Yes, yes I remember. I was..."

"A bit distracted that night? Yes, I noticed. And I don't mind." She stroked his arm and gave it a squeeze before letting go. "If you want to talk about her or–"

"Mickey had something he wanted to discuss in private," he said, nodding at the others. "But as soon as they're done, I think it's time for lunch. I'm a bit peckish."

"I see. Doctor? How are the two of you getting along?"

"Mickey and I? Ehm, good. We're good. Well, I wasn't allowed to listen to whatever they're talking about, which isn't very bright of him considering my vast experience in, well, _everything_, but then again, he was nev–"

She smiled. "I meant with Rose."

"Oh. It's like we were never apart. Everything's back to normal." He beamed. "Ah, they're walking. C'mon," he said, strolling after Mickey and Rose.

"No, I mean…" she said, taking quick steps to keep up with his long strides. "Yes, clearly you're happy to be together again, but–

He stopped, smile softening. "You saved my life the first time we met, too, you know. In another way, but it doesn't make me any less grateful. And so many times since–"

"Yes, I know, Doctor. That's not–"

"Aw, c'mere." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "We better catch up before we lose them in the crowd." He grabbed her hand and tugged her along. "I wonder what they're talking about. Been at it awfully long, now, haven't they?"

"Maybe Martha?"

"Martha?" he asked, eyes locked on Rose and Mickey as they stopped by a stall of colourful sweets.

"Yes. You've not noticed Mickey fancies her?"

The Doctor's mouth dropped open and he blinked a few times before his face split into a wide grin. "Really? He told you that?"

"Not in so many words, but these things are usually fairly obvious," she said, trying in vain to catch his eye to give him a pointed look. She sighed and turned around to the jewellery stand behind them, surveying the rows of stud earrings and rings laid down on black velvet under necklaces dangling from a bar, their colourful gems and precious metals glittering in the sunlight.

"Do you think Rose would like these?" she asked, tugging at the Doctor's sleeve. He didn't budge. "Oi! Spaceman. Can you _please_ tear your eyes off your girlfriend for five seconds and look at something?"

"Hm?" He turned to her, eyebrows raised, blinking.

She held up a pair of hoop earrings with a thin channel of tiny pink stones. "I saw these and thought of Rose."

"Oh. Yes. She does love pink." He frowned. "I think. She always used to, but… No, wait. Yes, she did keep several pink things when we went through… Yes, I'm sure she'll love them."

"Well, buy them for her, then."

"Me? Why?"

"As a gift."

"It's not her birthday."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Does it have to be her birthday for you to buy her a gift?"

"Of course not! I buy her a gift at Christmas, too!" He beamed and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Oh! And on our– Well, on the anniversary of when she first came on board. But that's not yet for, oh–"

"It's good to buy a gift now and then to show her that you appreciate her."

"Oh, she knows that. I show her every– Ooooh, _you_ should buy them for her!"

"What? Why?"

"I want you to be friends." He picked up a bracelet and held it out in front of him, squinting as he inspected it. "It's important to me."

Donna leaned closer to him in an effort to get his attention, but he busied himself with the bracelet; she sighed and turned to the vendor. "These, please. And I want 'em in a nice little box, gift wrapped."

* * *

.

* * *

"Come in!" Rose said, upon hearing a knock on the door. She went back to folding the large pile of laundry on her bed, smiling at Donna walking into the room. "Hello."

"Hi. He's not here?"

"No, there was a call from Martha. A, uhm, a video call. UNIT needed a second opinion on something."

"Ah, I see. I bought you a little present," Donna said, handing her a small gift wrapped in turquoise metallic paper. "A welcome gift. Since you're back, full time and-and–"

"Is that all right? With you. I don't… I mean, I understand if this feels– And we never really– We just assumed–"

"Oh, no-no. That's not what I–" Donna gave her a gentle smile. "It's _great_ having you on board. It's a welcome _home_ gift."

"Okay. Good." Rose beamed. "You're so sweet. Thank you." She peeled off the paper and flipped open the box, gasping as she saw the earrings. "Oh, these are lovely!" She moved over to her vanity and replaced her stud earrings with her new glittering hoops, tilting her head from side to side and watching her reflection. Smiling, she turned back around. "I love them. They're gorgeous. Thank you so much," she said, holding out her arms.

Donna stepped into her hug and gave her a soft squeeze. "I'm glad you like them. They look great on you." She pulled back and inspected the mess on Rose's bed. "Do you need help folding?"

"Nah. Could do with company, though. If you have time."

"Yeah." Donna sat down on the free space at the foot end of the bed. "So… How are things? Been two weeks, now. Do you feel settled in?"

"Yeah. Wasn't as easy this time, getting used to the… Well, it's like jet lag in a way, innit? In the beginning. Before you get used to it. My first time, I… We went from place to place and I didn't even have time to breathe. But this time we stayed in the Vortex for so long, and I didn't see the sun, and this time I felt it. Like I didn't know what was up and what was down. But I feel like myself again, now."

"And how's he? Is he starting to...relax?"

"Oh, you mean… I think…" She paused for a few beats. "He told me about Jenny."

"Oh. Yes, that was… That wasn't easy for him."

"He's lost _so_ much, Donna. I think it'll take some time for him to relax."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. He faded away, you know. Right before my eyes. In the middle of a sentence." She released a huff of breath and sat down in the pile of unfolded clothes. "I had nightmares for years. Not every night. At least not after a while. I dreamt that I found him, or he found me, but every time I was about to touch him, he'd just vanish into thin air. So, no. I don't mind. I really don't mind."

Donna hummed and nodded. "I'm glad he told you about Jenny. It's so hard to get him to open up."

"Oh, I know. He's told me about most of what happened when we were apart, but he never… He gives me the gist of it, right, and then we just hug," she said, shrugging with one shoulder. "He's always been like that. Something that would take me two hours to tell and a half hour of sobbing takes him ten minutes and a cuddle. A really long cuddle, mind you, but still. Suppose Time Lords cope differently."

"Bottle everything up and spilling out a drop here and there to keep from overflowing?"

"Yeah."

"He's happy now, though. You know that, Rose, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know." Rose smiled, dangling her legs. "Mickey fancies Martha. He told me today at the market."

Donna laughed. "Yeah. He's not very subtle about it, is he?"

"No," Rose said with a chuckle. "He's never been the subtle type."

"And she fancies him back–"

"Yeah? She said that?"

"No. She might be a little more subtle than Mickey, but I can still tell."

"He said he thinks she needs time to get over her fiancé."

"Well… I think she needs some time to pass, instead of just jumping headfirst into something new. When she met Mickey she'd _just_ called it off, you know."

"Yeah. Makes sense. She's a good person, though, right? The Doctor's only had nice things to say about her."

"Oh, she's brilliant. Don't worry about that. Mickey could do a lot worse." Donna smiled and stood up. "Anyway, I have a phone date with my Gramps."

"Thanks again," Rose said, touching her hoop earrings. "I really love them."

"You're welcome. See you at dinner," Donna said, waved at her and left the room.

* * *

.

* * *

Donna rubbed her eyes as she padded to the galley. They'd stayed up late last night, eating takeout, drinking wine, and playing board games until they nearly fell asleep on the kitchen table. She opened the door and smiled as the smell of scones and freshly brewed coffee hit her nose. Mickey sat at the table, fingers wrapped around a large cup, shoulders slumped, head hanging a bit.

"Morning." Donna nodded at him, heading straight for the coffee pot. "How are you feeling?"

He knocked at his cup. "I'll be all right as soon as I've got my caffeine fix. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. The others not up yet?"

"Nah. Or, well. The Doctor's up. Came in here earlier and got himself some crisps and jam." Mickey crinkled his nose and grabbed a scone from a platter on the table, inspecting it. "I think he uses it as dip."

"Yeah, he does." She poured herself a cup and sat down. "How that man still has all his teeth is beyond me." She took a scone herself, spreading clotted cream on it. "Wait. Is he eating that in her bed?"

Mickey shrugged. "Seems like."

"How does she stand it?! And don't even get me started on how _clingy_ he is. I can count on one hand the number of times they've been apart for more than thirty minutes. And have you seen how he's always touching her? Can't go a second without hugging her or wrapping his arm around her. I think he even holds her hand under the table when we eat."

Mickey grinned. "Yeah."

"I don't like clingy men." Donna cleared her throat, sniffed and took a bite of her scone.

"You miss him, eh?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Gonna talk to him, then?"

"Nah. It's not the first time a friend has fallen in love and forgotten about me. I know how these things go. They'll get used to each other soon enough and remember they have other people in their lives. And if they don't, _then_ I'm gonna have words. Don't even doubt that for a minute."

"Oh, I don't," he said with a laugh.

"And what about you? Don't you miss Rose?"

"Yeah, I do."

"They look so happy, though. They deserve it, even though they're bloody annoying."

"I've tried to pull her away a bit, to give you some more time with him."

"Yeah, I noticed. Thank you, Mickey. You don't need to do that, though."

He smiled. "I don't mind."

"I hate to say it, but I think you were right when you said we need a divine intervention. Nothing I do works."

"I have this little 'I was right' dance. Shown it to Rose many times by now. I've become rather good at it, too. Want a performance?" Mickey grinned, hopping up on his feet and taking a few steps.

Donna shot him a dirty look. "Shut it, Billy Elliot. It's so frustrating! None of them want to talk to me! They just change the bloody subject. And I've tried to get through to that gormless alien, tried to tell him that maybe it's time to woo his girlfriend a bit, but he doesn't get it." She harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've suggested they go out for a bite to eat, but he says he'd much rather we eat all four of us so we can get to know one another. I've suggested him and Rose going on a picnic, but why go to a park when he has fifty seven gardens in the TARDIS? Why give her flowers when he can take all of us to the Great Japanese Floral Exhibition of 2489? Why give her a present when it's not her birthday? Why take her to the cinema when he has a media room full of films and," she said, lowering the pitch of her voice to emulate the Doctor, "'did you know that the popcorn machine in the galley makes the tastiest popcorns in the entire universe?'"

"Yeah, he's daft, all right."

"I don't think he is. D'you know what I think? I think he knows exactly what he's doing. He can be sweet and romantic all he likes, as long as they're here or with us. If they would go on a proper, human date, something she'll _recognise_ as a date, it becomes real, doesn't it?"

"Ooooh. You think?"

"Yeah. I do. Bloody coward. Are we visiting Jack soon or what?"

"Why? Is he your divine intervention?"

"Can't hurt, can it? I need new ideas and he's the only other person I know who knows both of them."

"Hm, yeah, you have a point. We could–"

"Morning!" The Doctor and Rose entered the galley, beaming at them. "We were thinking we could go to this wonderful place on Överka Minor after breakfast," he said, one hand turning on the kettle, the other splayed over the small of Rose's back as she stretched to reach the cup shelf. "They have these small type 90b capsules I need, and the haggling tends to take its time, but there's this lovely little café next door. Their banana nut muffins are _divine_. Really, never had better–and I've eaten _a lot_ of muffins in my day."

"And they have a small stage where anyone can go up and read poetry or sing or hold a speech or whatever," Rose said. "Anything you like."

The Doctor beamed at her, hand gliding to her arm and down the length of it until he reached her hand, fingers weaving together. "Oh, you listened!"

"'Course I did. I always listen."

"Yes, but you were barely awake."

"No, I was." She moved to her right, turning her back to him and reaching for the tea box with her free hand. "I just had my eyes closed, 'cause hearing your voice, listening to you talk..." She moved back, choosing them a tea bag each without asking him what he wanted. "I missed it."

He nodded and poured water into their cups, tugging her closer. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning her head against him and pulling out a drawer for spoons. He dumped a generous amount of sugar into his tea, squirted liquid honey into hers and they stirred their beverages in silence.

Donna gave Mickey a pointed look and mouthed the name 'Jack'.

"Uhm, I was thinking… Maybe we can visit Captain Cheesecake, yeah?"

"Who? Jack?" the Doctor asked, turning around, cuppa in hand.

"Yeah. Been two weeks now. It's time, innit?"

"And we can pick up Martha," Donna said.

"Yeah. Just make it a month and a half into her future. She wanted a bit of time before she came with us again," Mickey said.

"What do you say?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Let's go to Cardiff!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Charming, handsome, and that smile. Those hands!" Donna sighed, staring through the open door into the adjacent room where Jack introduced Rose to Ianto. "And he's on the other bus. Just my luck."

"Oh, he's not on the other bus, Donna," said Mickey. "He's on _all_ the busses."

Martha grinned. "Yeah, and cars, airplanes, helicopters…"

"Sleighs, freight trains, unicycles... You name it; he's on it," Mickey said. He and Martha laughed and shifted their positions closer to one another, ducking their heads and exchanging looks. Donna leaned against Jack's desk and watched them instead of the others.

"But he's taken." Martha tilted her head to the side, observing the objects of their conversation. "Or something. Still not quite sure, but I think they're together. Properly."

"He's fit, that bloke. Ianto. Is he on all the busses as well?"

Martha's jaw dropped. "Donna?"

She folded her arms over her chest. "Yes?"

"Are you seriously thinking of–"

"Shh!" Donna's hand shot out to grab Martha's arm. "Jack's coming over. Quick, talk about something!"

"Uh, like what?"

"Dunno! Just something… Uuh, oh how long's it been for you, then, Martha? Since we dropped you off?"

Martha chuckled, casting a quick glance at the approaching Jack. "Two months for me. And you?"

"Oh, couple of weeks."

"Really? That's longer than I thought–"

"Are you ladies talking about me?" Jack said, grinning as he stepped into his office. "It really is pretty long, you know." He winked at Donna. "The lovebirds are gonna get us something to eat. Should be back within thirty minutes or so."

Mickey snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

"What?"

"Every time they're off to 'do something'," Donna said, "they claim they'll be back in thirty minutes, but they never are. An hour here, two hours there… Every time!"

"Oooh. Screwing?"

She huffed. "If only! The sexual tension between those two is so thick you can barely enter the room they're in!" she said, cutting through the air with her hands. "It's exhausting! The other day we, Rose and I, sat on the jump seat reading magazines whilst he fixed something under the console. Well, _I_ was reading. Rose was staring at his bum–"

"He does have an excellent ass," Jack said.

"Yeah–" Martha snapped her mouth shut, staring at the others. "I mean… I– He– Oh, whatever. I used to fancy him, all right? I noticed...things…"

"Anyway, she was ogling his bum and every time he turned around, she pretended to be really interested in her magazine!" Donna snorted out a laugh. "And when he was done and came out of there, looking like a dumpster diving paperdoll, with his rumpled suit and that ridiculous hair and grease on his cheek, I seriously thought she'd jump him. I swear she licked her lips and lifted off the seat, but then she sat down again and continued reading."

Jack shook his head. "They've always been like that. Jesus. Can't believe they were separated for _years_ and they're still not fucking."

"I know! It makes no sense! They're together all the time. He even stays with her when she sleeps. I was stopping by her room the other day to ask her something, and her nightstand was full of bits and bobs. That nutter sits in her bed tinkering! Tinkering! All night! Would drive me barmy!"

"Well, Rose's always been pretty patient when it comes to him," Jack said.

"Too patient, if you ask me," Mickey said. "Reckon she should give him an ultimatum."

"Start shagging me or let me sleep in peace?" Donna said.

"Yeah, when is she masturbating if he's around all the time?" asked Jack.

"In the show–" Mickey clamped his mouth with his hand, eyes wide.

"Oops?" Jack grinned at him. "So, you've talked about it, I take it?"

Mickey's eyes flitted between them. "Don't tell her I said this, but, yeah. Talked about it back in the other universe. They started sleeping together, not– I mean, sharing a bed, right, before they got separated. And I said the same thing you did, Jack. She's my ex. I know how–" His head inclined toward Martha the slightest bit, eyes averted. "Well, Rose is–"

"She has an appetite." Jack's grin grew wider. "I can always tell."

"Yeah." Mickey shrugged. "So I didn't understand how she could take it."

"Maybe he doesn't…you know," Martha said.

"Oh, he does." Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Trust me. I can _always_ tell."

"Maybe she doesn't know he loves her back in that way?"

"Oh, honey, she _knows_. Everyone knows. You should've seen how jealous he was before his regeneration."

Mickey snorted. "Oh, he still is."

Jack laughed. "I'm not surprised. She used to rile him up." He snapped his fingers, pointing at Mickey. "Remember when we went to that little place? When we came visiting you and her mom and we all went out?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows raised, lips pursed. "I'm not going dancing," he said in a Northern accent. "Last of the Time Lords, me, and I have a stick up my bum."

Jack fluttered his eyelashes. "Please, Doctah! I never go dancing anymore. 'Sides…" He swivelled from side to side in front of Mickey, smiling. "Someone as impressive as you must know how to dance, even though you have a stick up your bum."

"Rose, I said no."

Jack raised his shoulders and let them drop with a sigh. "I'll just go without you, then… I'm sure I can find someone else to dance with. Wanna see what I'm gonna wear?" Jack held up imaginary clothes in front of his body.

"You call those _clothes_," Mickey said, thunderous expression on his face.

"What? This skirt almost covers my arse. And this top definitely covers my nipples! I wouldn't be caught dead in this normally, but Shareen borrowed me this so I could get a rise out of you." Jack pushed his arms together, pretending to make the best of his nonexistent cleavage. "Literally."

Mickey huffed. "All right. I'll join you. But! If any of those dirty apes so much as look at you, I'm scaring them off with my deadly Time Lord glare. Only one's allowed to look at you is me. Yep. All night. I won't be able to tear my eyes off you. Except when you look at me, of course. Then I'll pretend to see something very interesting in the crowd."

Jack ran his hand down Mickey's upper arm. "Or just resonate concrete perhaps?"

"Someone has to do it, Rose. It's a very important job. And those blokes over there are alien. Has to keep an eye on them, see. I'm definitely not looking at your cleavage. Nope."

"And later, when we go back to the TARDIS, and I'm skipping and twirling around you and you're wearing that goofy grin on your daft, old face, are you coming with me to my room, then?"

"Nope."

"But, Doctah!" Jack pouted. "You scared off all the blokes and I'm a young woman with a healthy sexual appetite! I wanna shag!"

"Rose. Just 'cause I'm a possessive git and won't allow anyone else to touch you doesn't mean _I'm_ gonna."

"Why not?"

Mickey sighed and let his hands drop to his sides, leaning forward, face haunted. "You can stay with me your forever, Rose, but whilst I'll remain young, you'll grow old. You'll wither and die. Watching that happening to someone you love, it's the curse of the Time Lords."

Donna snorted. "Curse of the Time Lords. That actually sounds like something he'd say."

Mickey relaxed into his usual posture. "Yeah. He did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Overheard them once, I did. Rose doesn't know, though. But that's pretty much what he said. Well, he didn't tell her he loves her. Think he'll spontaneously combust if he ever says the L word."

"That's his reason?" Jack asked. "I always thought he didn't think he deserved her. That he didn't want to 'destroy her with his darkness' or some other bullshit."

"Dunno. Think the real problem is him being a coward."

"I just don't understand it!" Martha turned to Donna. "You saw him, just after he said goodbye. You know what he was like after he lost her."

Donna nodded. "He was shattered. And still was, when I met him again. Better, yes, but far from… Maybe it's better this way… Maybe he's right. Can't be easy losing someone like that. And to let her in at first… Let her see him at his most vulnerable…" She shook her head. "Who knows how long it's been since he had a proper relationship. I'd guess centuries. I've…" She took a deep breath and exhaled as she stood up. "I admit I've tried to meddle a bit. Sort of got them imprisoned in a tiny cell on this planet–"

"That was _you_?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Spent fifteen minutes flirting with a city guard to find out exactly what would make them throw a man and a woman in the same cell for one night. Turns out a little public indecency would do the trick."

Jack's eyes widened in delight, mouth curved in a smile. "What did you do?"

"Found another city guard and told him I'd seen them shagging in an alley. They were thrown into this tiny, damp little cell to be released in the morning and they had to pay a small fine and sign papers promising they'd never do it again."

Mickey laughed. "Why d'you think that would work, though? They sleep in the same bed every night."

"I thought it was perfect! Arrested for shagging? Reckoned it would bring up the subject and that one thing would lead to another. You know, at least some snogging, but noooo. Bloody stubborn idiots. Don't tell them it was me, though!" She bore her eyes into them, one after the other, then sighed. "Not that it matters anymore. I think it's time to give up. He might be a coward, but he's thought this through and he has his reasons. Yeah, I'll let them be. The bet's off, Mickey."

"Bet? What bet?" asked Jack.

"Donna said they'd shag in a month. I said no way. Only two weeks left."

Jack frowned and let out a huff. "They waited _two weeks_ before they came to see me? What the...!"

"They had a lot of catching up to do," Donna said, giving him a gentle smile.

"Yeah, _a lot_," Martha said with a pointed look.

"Oooh." Jack nodded.

"Are you talking about that secret year?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Donna," Jack said, turning to her. "I don't think you should give up on that bet."

"No?"

"No. He _wants_ to. Trust me."

"You can't know that," said Martha. "Isn't it a bit disrespect–"

"He's told me, okay?"

"What? When? No. Really? Him? No."

Jack laughed. "Really. Was back when we all traveled together. Him, me, and Rose. I kinda got him drunk. Okay, he was _hammered_. And you don't even wanna know what it cost. That guy can hold his booze. Anyway, I figured, if he doesn't wanna make love to the young, innocent woman he worships, then maybe he wouldn't mind boning the not-quite-as-young, definitely-not-innocent guy he's pretending to tolerate, but really likes quite a lot." Jack flashed them a smarmy grin. "Needless to say, I never did find out if he was worth all that money I spent on him. He told me to give up, that he only wanted her, but that it wouldn't ever happen. And I asked him why, but he just– What was it? Oh, right. 'How could I ever do that to her?' That's what he said." Jack's grin fell. "'How could I ever do that to her?'"

The others hummed in understanding and they all slipped into silence for a moment, heads ducked, until Donna spoke up.

"Yeah. I think it's best to let them be. If Rose is fine with the way things are, then… I don't want–"

"No, hold on here a minute," Mickey said. "So, this is another decision he's making for her, then? Like sending her away, 'cause _he_ thinks that's what's best for her."

Donna's mouth dropped open into a soundless 'oh'.

Martha patted Mickey on the arm with the back of her hand. "Oh, you're right!"

"Ooh, that skinny bastard." Donna pursed her lips and squinted. "I thought he was just trying to protect his heart and he's my best friend and I… But this? You know what, Mickey? Bet's back on!"

Mickey's face split into a smile. "Sure thing, Donna."

"I even have an idea."

"Better than what you've been doing so far, I hope?"

Donna glared at him. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Mickey Smith, it is. You two," she said, pointing at him and Martha, "are going on a date."

"What?!" Martha said, gawking at Donna and not noticing Mickey's smile fading.

"Yes. You heard me. You two are going on a date and you'll pretend you're both too shy and need the Doctor and Rose to double with you. We'll plan something outrageously romantic! And they can't back out of it, 'cause they love the two of you and will be there for you."

"They're never gonna fall for that, though," Martha said. "I'm not shy! And I don't reckon Mickey is either. Or are you?"

"Nah. Not me. And I can't ask Rose that. She'll see right through it."

"And I'm definitely not asking the Doctor," Martha said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but you can ask Rose," Jack said to Martha. "She'll believe you. If you play it right."

"I…" Martha glanced at Mickey. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Worth a shot, innit? The way I see it, worst case scenario is me having a nice meal with three good mates. Can think of worse ways of spending an evening."

Martha smiled. "Yeah… Yeah, you have a point. Let's do it."


	6. Escapades in Erosville

**beta**: resile  
**A/N: **Sorry for delay! The calendar is over now, though, and we're back to business. ;)

* * *

"D'you really think it'll work?" Martha asked. "She's gonna see right through me."

Mickey shook his head. "Nah. Just act nervous. She won't be able to say no if you're nervous."

"Trust me. I don't need to _act_ nervous." Martha pushed her chair back and stood up, downing the last of her coffee as though she were steeling herself with a shot of alcohol, and placed the cup in the sink. "All right. I'm ready. Wish me luck."

Mickey smiled in a way that made her heart beat a little faster, a faint quirk of his lips and eyes turning just a tad warmer. "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck," Donna said. "Know you can do it!"

"Yeah…"

Martha pulled a face, but smiled, and headed out to the corridor, towards Rose's room. After knocking three times on the door, she heard Rose tell her to come in, and Martha pushed it open and peeked inside. Rose sat on the floor with a stack of photo albums by her side, placing pictures in piles in front of her.

"Hi, it's just me. Am I interrupting you?"

"Nah. I'm just going through a few photos. Jack wanted copies. Come in!"

Martha paused. Rose's project covered too much of the floor for Martha to sit down next to her and she couldn't see any other place to sit. The bedspread had glided from the bed, hanging from the footside and pooling on the floor, revealing a nightie on the rumpled sheets and a pyjama sleeve sticking out from under one of the two pillows. One of the Doctor's ties hung over the backrest of the only chair in the room. A pair of his red chucks sat right under the seat and, on it, a pair of blue pinstriped trousers lay with a few shiny metal pieces scattered over them.

"Is he…" Martha closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath through her nose. Although a long time had passed since she walked out on the Doctor, she couldn't help the sting in her heart at seeing evidence of him being at home in another woman's room. "Is the Doctor here?"

"Yeah. He's in the shower. Jack showed him some alien artefact his team couldn't open, and the Doctor solved it right away, but it had some defense mechanism that squirted some nasty guck at him."

"Eugh," Martha said, pulling a face. "Shall I come back later?"

"No, it's all right. He takes his time. And he dresses in there, so… Yeah. Yeah, it's fine."

"Right." Martha nodded, eyes flitting between the bed, the chair, and the floor. "Mind if I…"

"Oh, sorry." Rose jumped up on her feet and pulled the bedspread over the bed, smoothing it out. "We're kinda messy, I suppose."

"So, you live together now, then?" Martha asked, sitting down on the footside.

Rose shrugged. "In a way. Just easier."

"Yeah."

Rose knitted her brow, regarding Martha for a short moment. "Are you all right?"

She plastered a polite smile on her face. "I… This is a little bit weird, it is, but… Okay, so Mickey's asked me out. On a date."

Rose's mouth curved into a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. A while back, actually. But I wanted to wait. Just got out of a pretty serious relationship and all. But now…?"

"Now you fancy him?"

"Uhm… He's a good bloke, he is."

Rose's eyes narrowed a fraction before returning to normal. "Yeah, I know."

"Yeah. 'Course you do. You're his ex and best mate and, well, his family, I suppose."

"You're not here to ask for my permission, are you?" Rose asked, looking amused.

"No, I was coming here to ask the Doctor to take us to, whatever the place was called, but…" Martha scrunched up her nose and leaned her head to the side. "This is so weird to ask you, 'cause I don't even know you, and I know the Doctor doesn't really do this, but– On the way here I started to get really nervous, 'cause it's been a while for me since I went on a date. Tom and me met through school and then work, and knew each other pretty well before we even went out. And before that I was with the Doctor for two years, so… Yeah." Martha let out a breathy chuckle. "I'm nervous. I really am."

"It's been a while for him, too, though. I bet he's as nervous as you are."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't really make me feel less nervous, does it? Just makes me feel _more_ nervous. Like… What if we can't think of anything to talk about?"

"Oh, you will. Just talk about travelling, work and aliens and then you'll find your way."

Martha tucked her fringe behind her ear as she ducked her head, smiling. "I was actually thinking you two could come with us," she said, looking up at Rose.

"You want us to _double_ with you?"

"Yeah."

"On a date?"

"Yeah."

Rose took a breath and held it, cheeks puffing up with air, eyebrows raised, then exhaled as she shook her head. "Okay… What's Mickey got planned, then?"

"I'm not sure. Jack gave him the coordinates to a perfect place, he said. Don't know exactly where–or when, even."

"Jack?" Rose let out a soft snort. "Did Jack tell us how we should be dressed?" she asked and nodded at Martha's dress. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yeah. Just...something nice. And comfortable shoes. So… Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yeah, 'course."

"Uhm… Shouldn't you ask the Doctor first?"

"Nah. He'll come." Rose walked over to her closet, opened the door and scanned the row of clothes with a hum, pulling out a simple, yellow dress and holding it up in front of her. "This all right? Not worn it in ages, but I reckon it'll fit well enough."

"Yeah. It's really pret–"

The door to Rose's en suite opened and the Doctor stepped outside, clad in nothing but a shirt, boxer briefs and socks. Martha's eyes widened and she swallowed, apology already forming on her lips, but he didn't notice her. He walked straight over to Rose, beaming at her, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mmm." He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. "I forgot my trousers."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

He pulled back, but kept her in the circle of his arms. "What?"

"I'm just joking," she said with a grin, then inclined her head at Martha. "We have company."

"Oh." He turned around and smiled at her. "Hello, Martha. Eer…" He rushed over to the chair and snatched his trousers, the pieces of metals flying off and landing on the floor. "Sorry about my… Well." Jumping first on one foot and then the other, he pulled on his trousers. "Do you need me to leave so you can...talk?"

"No, it's all right. Martha just came by to tell us that she and Mickey are going on a date."

"Really? That's brilliant!"

"Yeah. And we're joining them. So I need to change."

He furrowed his brow. "You, me and Donna? Won't that be a little...crowded?"

"No. You and me. We're going on a double date."

He took a step back, running his fingers through his wet hair. "We are?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Apparently Jack's already planned the date for us." She crouched down and rummaged around among her shoes. "Need a pair of flats, I reckon. Right, Martha?"

"Uhm, yeah. It's what he said. That we'd walk around a lot. On cobblestone roads."

"Oh. Then, yeah, definitely comfortable shoes." Rose grabbed a pair of blue ballet flats and held them against the dress. "What d'you think?"

"Really cute," Martha said.

"Oooh. The same colour as my suit!" The Doctor bounded over to her and put his knee next to her hand holding the shoes. "Look. We'll match!"

"Yeah." Chuckling, Rose stood up and patted him on the arm. "Now, go on. Get ready. Do your hair and that. But in your own en suite," she said, poking him in the chest. "I need to take a shower. Oh, and bring your credit stick. I doubt Jack would send us somewhere that won't accept credit sticks."

"Eer…" The Doctor paused, regarding Rose for a moment, arms hanging by his sides, fingers twitching a bit.

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek and making a shooing motion with her hands as she pulled back. "Go on, then."

"Right. See you in a bit," he said and gave a curt nod and smile to Martha before disappearing through another door in the wall.

"Wow." Martha shook her head. "Just...wow."

"What?"

"Nothing." Martha released a few quiet chuckles. "I'm glad you're coming with us. Thanks. I'll leave you to it. See you in the console room?"

Rose peered at her, but smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

**.**

* * *

Rose stepped out on a narrow cobblestone road along with the others, letting out a yelp when the Doctor grabbed her arm and yanked her to the side just as a cycle rickshaw whizzed past them.

"Blimey!" She pressed a hand to her chest, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Death by bike taxi. Wasn't exactly how I pictured myself going, living this life."

"Are you all right?" He cupped her cheeks, eyes flitting over her face

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a rush of adrenalin, but I'm fine."

He breathed out and wrapped his arms around her. "Mind where you're going, Rose. The streets here are full of cycle rickshaws, horse carriages, and-and tandem bicycles and… Oh…" He pulled back and nodded, corners of his mouth turned down, eyebrows raised, looking at a small three-wheeled car puttering towards them. "Auto rickshaws, too, hm? That's new."

"Oh, you've been before? Where are we?"

"Erosville. Which is… Well, it's a strange choice of Jack's. Are you sure those were the right coordinates?" The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Mickey and Martha. They nodded. "Really? He didn't mean Amorville, then? It's one town over. Easy mistake to make."

"Nah. This is the place," Mickey said.

"All right." The Doctor took Rose's hand, twining their fingers, and began walking. "It's not exactly where I'd send someone on a first date, but very well."

"No?" Rose looked at the loving couples strolling or riding in different kind of vehicles down the street. "And why's that? Erosville sounds good, if you ask me."

"Because Mickey and Martha aren't a couple." The Doctor cast another glance over his shoulder. "Not yet, anyway. And this place specialises in couples. Proper couples. Who know each other and-and want to spend– Well, suppose it might become a little bit awkward for them."

"I see. So, tell me, Doctor…." She smiled and nudged him with her elbow. "How come you've been here before? Did you bring a girlfriend?"

"No. No-no. I've been here once, but not as a-a– Not like y– Weeell, I came with– I didn't– The founder's an old friend of mine. It's a hobby of his. Creating themed cities and countries. Planets even. Once, in his third life phase, he created Shrimptopia–"

"Lemme guess. Was a whole planet full of shrimp?"

"Yes! Can you imagine? Shrimp! Droves of it, reaching the sky. And you just wander about and pick them for your cocktail!" he said, fingers mimicking plucking something out of the air.

Rose grinned. "Yeah? That doesn't sound very sanitary."

"There are ways around that. They had a shot."

"Yeah? A shot?" She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't exactly make it more appetising, though, does it?"

"Suppose not. But you won't get sick." He smiled at her. "Anyway, after that he couldn't stand shrimp for, oh, five life phases, I think it was. He made Amorville and this little town in his seventh. The seventh is always very romantic for his species. It's when they hit their second puberty. The first one is all about sex and self-discovery and… But the second one, the _second_, that's when they search for their life mate. Most people go to Amorville to fall in love, and then come here to marry or celebrate anniversaries or..." He narrowed his eyes, breathing out. "Are you sure this is the right place, Mickey?"

"Positive."

"Wouldn't you rather we go to–"

"Nah. Jack's planned our whole day, he said. Borrowed the phone in the TARDIS earlier to make reservations and that for all of us."

"He made plans and reservations for the four of us _before_ he knew Rose and I would join you?"

Mickey glanced at Martha. "Uhm…"

"Nah. Phoned them and rebooked when you were fixing your hair." Martha grinned. "Since you took your sweet time getting ready."

"Oh, my god. Have you ever seen him do it?" Rose laughed and ruffled his hair. "He has this complicated chart by his bathroom mirror, right, and an electric egg beater in Venusian steel and this really smelly glue that–"

"Those are lies, Rose Tyler." He pouted and coaxed his hair back into his usual style. "Utterly untrue lies."

"Really? You _don't_ have those things in your bathroom, then?"

The Doctor drew in a deep breath, blinking. "Well. I might have those things. But I don't use them for my hair!"

"But you keep them right next to your hair gel and hair dryer. What's it for, then?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yes. Stuff." He cleared his throat. "Are you sure we shouldn't go to the other place? It'll take us no time at all. I can even book things and we'll land on another date."

"Nah, not after Jack went through all that trouble," Mickey said.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, he even made a list."

"There's a list?"

"Yeah!" Mickey pulled a scroll out of his pocket.

"Oooh, a scroll! Lemme see." The Doctor snatched it out of Mickey's hand, eyes widening with delight as he rolled it open. "He's written it with inkl! Oh, and definitely a quill! And look! There are little boxes we can tick off. Did he give you the quill, too? No…" The Doctor stuck out his tongue and took a good lick. "Ah. Poloco parchment! It's slightly psychic." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "The boxes will tick themselves whenever we've completed one of the– Let's see…" He whipped out his specs and put them on, tongue touching his top lip as he read. "Ah. Chocolate tasting. Sounds like a good start, hm?"

* * *

**.**

* * *

The chocolate tasting turned out to be chocolate _feeding_, with sparkling wine, and taste tests of pralines and different fruits dipped in fondue. Mickey and Martha hesitated, squirming a bit and shooting shy glances at one another, but the Doctor's need to be impressive took care of that. Around a mouthful of sweets already propped into his mouth by Rose, he rambled on about how he'd been right and how uncomfortable this was for people on a first date, nodding at Mickey and Martha to prove his point. Exchanging irritated looks, they sucked it up and partook in the activity with as much ease as they could muster until some of the bubbly took the edge off and they started to relax and have fun for real.

They went to a scrapbooking shop that had a machine that could take snapshots of the customers' memories. The Doctor and Rose had a lot of fun, laughing and reminiscing–and sometimes looking at one another with such longing it sent shivers through Martha. She used the opportunity to remember things from her childhood instead, whilst Mickey focussed on his years in the parallel world to have photos of friends he left behind.

Painting portraits, they found out that both the Doctor and Rose had quite the artistic talent, whilst Mickey and Martha laughed until they cried at their own feeble attempts of capturing one another. After having the 'art' framed, they made a quick stop at the TARDIS to drop them off, and Donna laughed even harder. They ate in a small bistro that didn't have utensils and where they, once again, had to feed each other, and then found themselves in a sex seminar devoted into spicing up the lovelife of people who'd been together for a long, long time. The Doctor grumbled, muttering unflattering things about Jack, and tried to leave instantly, but Martha and Mickey refused to leave and bonded whilst snickering at the Doctor and Rose finally being the uncomfortable ones.

After that, they headed towards an outdoors cinema for a romantic film; however, on their way they passed a fortune teller stand and Rose let out a squee, tugging at the Doctor's sleeve.

"Oooh, let's do this! I've always wanted to have my fortune read."

"It's not real, Rose. There's no such thing as magic."

"Yeah? You can read timelines, though. Don't you think some people would consider that magic?"

"True. But those women can't read timelines," he said, nodding at the old, wrinkly ladies sitting by the stand with their crystal balls and tarot decks. "It's just twenty credit nonsense."

"Nonsense, he says!" The lady to the right snorted. "It's not nonsense. Want to know your future with your loved one? We're the ones to ask!"

"Eight out of ten customers recommend us," the other lady said, tapping at a diploma displayed on her side of the stand.

"That proves nothing other than people being very gullible. Besides, we're not supposed to know our future. You know that, Rose."

"Oh, c'mere, pumpkin." The lady crooned and gestured at the chairs on the opposite side of the stand. "Don't listen to him. I'll tell you when you'll get married, how many children you'll have, and if you'll finally get that promotion so you can buy your dream house."

"See." The Doctor gave Rose a pointed look. "Utter nonsense."

Rose smiled at the Doctor, leaning her chin on his shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes. He sighed. Her smile grew wider, eyes sparkling. He sighed louder. She tilted her head and nuzzled her cheek against his arm, looking up at him through her lashes. He let out a third, heavy and very resigned, sigh.

"Oh, all right. You win." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But don't give anything away, Rose. They're cold readers, you know. They'll use anything you say to prove that they have a 'gift', and will try to weasel information out of you without you realising." With a final sigh, he sat down opposite the other lady. "We're going with this one. Not as pushy."

"This one? Hmpf. My name's Carmelina." She grabbed her deck of cards, placing it in front of the Doctor as Rose took her seat beside him, and Mickey and Martha sat down at the other side. "Shuffle this, then cut it with your left hand."

The Doctor did as he was told and handed back the deck.

"Hm… Let's see." Carmelina spread out twelve cards before them, turning them over and nodding to herself. "Ah. Yes. You're already married. Should've known."

Rose grinned. "Oh? How can you see that, then?"

"Well, body language, certainly. But my cards confirm it," she said, running her finger over a card of a couple drinking out of golden, ornate cups. "You've exchanged vows to never leave each other, which is considered a marriage on most planets. But, oooh. You're...human," Carmelina said, squinting at Rose. "I'm not sure from what time. Maybe you've not reached that point yet where marriage isn't as much about a piece of paper as it is about the vows you make. Are you still doing the whole hoopla with the dresses and the church?"

"Some of us, yeah."

Carmelina nodded. "Mm. I see. So, you're not married in _your_ eyes, Rose, but certainly in his. Don't worry, though, pumpkin. You'll have your ceremony in five years' time."

"What a coincidence!" the other lady said. "That's what I see for my couple, too. Maybe you'll have a double ceremony."

Martha shook her head. "No way. I'm not getting married anyway near the Doctor. Recipe for disaster, that is. We'd be invaded by aliens, and with half the guests working for either Torchwood or UNIT? Would be a right mess, it would. Jack would hit on _everything_, my mum would slap him, and then you, and then you'd probably eat the whole cake on your own."

"Not the _whole_ cake." The Doctor beamed. "I'd save Rose some."

"See!" Martha looked at Mickey. "We're not having a double wedding with those two nutters." He broke out in a grin and her eyes widened. "I mean. Hypothetically. Not that we're gonna– What's the next card? Three of cups. What's that mean, then?"

"Well," the woman said, "it lies next to The Empress, so it tells me you'll have a fruitful union. Hm. Two children. Daughters. A few years into your marriage."

"Oooh, I see children, too!" Carmelina tapped at the table. "One child. Unplanned, but welcomed."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I told you, Rose. They just say generic things they think the customer wants to hear. Just as they always say you'll meet a tall, dark, mysterious stranger who'll change your life and–"

"That happened to me, though, didn't?" she said with a laugh, stroking his arm.

He smiled. "Suppose it did."

"I know what I'm doing." Carmelina pursed her lips. "And I don't just say what my customers want to hear. I do see a ceremony, and I see a child, but first I see a separation."

"What?"

"Don't worry, pumpkin." She reached over the table and patted Rose's hand. "It won't last for long. Not as long as the one you just suffered, surely. A couple of moon phases at the most. Then you'll reunite and live happily ever after."

Rose glanced at the Doctor before turning to the woman. "We've been separated?"

Carmelina raised her eyebrows. "Are you testing me, young lady?"

Rose arched one of hers. "Yeah, maybe I am."

"Very well. This," Carmelina said, pointing at a card with three swords piercing a large, red heart, "tells me you've been separated. The cards surrounding it tells me it was for a very long time and that you both suffered greatly. They tell me you both stayed true to one another and, looking at you now, you've found your way back not only physically but emotionally." She gave Rose a curt smile. "How am I doing so far?"

"We're not telling you that," the Doctor said.

"I get customers like you sometimes. They only sit down to prove a point. To show us we're nothing but a sham." She smirked. "They usually end up apologising."

"Usually."

"I see." She brushed the cards into a stack and sorted them back into her deck. "I have no obligation to finish a reading. You'll have hardships but, all-in-all, you'll be very happy. And that's all I have to say on the matter." She held out her hand, chin tilted up. "That will be twenty credits, please."

"Pay for us, too," Martha said, standing up.

"Oh, you don't want to hear your fortune?" the lady asked. "You two will–"

"No!" Martha held up her hands, polite smile on her face. "I really don't. Thank you, though. You're very gifted, but I don't wanna know my future."

"You all right?" Mickey asked as the four of them walked away from the stand.

"Yeah. Just getting a little too close for comfort for those two and– Well, if they really can see our future? Even if it's just a little bit. Or just a possible timeline out of hundreds. Either way, I don't want to know. I love being prepared for what's to come. But this? No. No way. We're not supposed to know. Learned that much, travelling with him."

"Yeah."

"And… How about you? Are you all right?"

"Yep!" Mickey paused, halting for a moment to put some distance between them and the others, and lowered his voice. "I know we're just doing this for them, right, but… I would've asked you out sooner or later anyway."

Martha fought a smile, ducking her head when she lost. "I know."

"Would you've said yes?"

"I think so."

"Huh." Mickey bit his lip. "Good. I know you just… I mean, hearing that lady talk… Hate to say it, but the Doctor's right. This isn't the place for a first date."

She laughed. "No, suppose not. I don't believe those fortunes, though. If I'm gonna guess, I'd say they can access surface memories and read body language, use that to rope us in, and then they say what they think we want to hear. Marriage, kids, that whole bit. It's what most people coming here want, I reckon. But...better safe than sorry, right?"

He raised his eyebrows, nodding. "Surface memories, eh? Beautiful _and_ brilliant."

"Oh?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Realising that just now, are we?"

Mickey chuckled, shaking his head, and proffered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She looped her arm around his and smiled. "I think we shall."

* * *

**.**

* * *

The Doctor stopped in front of a large display window of an enormous building, eyes round, drawing in a sharp breath. He looked at Rose, at the window, back at Rose, lips moving without any words coming out. Rose crinkled her nose, staring at the assortment of major appliances placed in a neat pyramid formation and polished until they gleamed. Red bows decorated most of them and on the washing machine stood a little sign saying 'First prize'.

"What?"

"A Crebulian washing machine!"

"Yeah? What of it? We have a washing machine. Several in fact. All of them looking a lot more advanced than that thing."

"Oh, I know. That's not why I want it. It's the parts I'm after. The parts, Rose. D'you know how rare they are? Just what I need for the TARDIS. The Hipson module is on the fritz and–"

"The what?"

"The Hipson module. Takes care of the third garden. It's supposed to make sure it's neat and tidy and that all my crops are in order!"

"Your _crops_?"

"Yes! It grows the most delicious carrots, remember? I made that marmalade once, didn't I?"

"Uhm… Maybe?"

His eyes narrowed a fraction and he hummed in thought. "I'm positive I made you toast with homemade carrot marmalade once. Or was that Martha?"

Martha snorted and muttered something under her breath.

"Hold on. Were they blue?"

"Yes! Blue carrots from the eleventh section of the Humongous Beet Colony of Forty-five."

"Right." Rose laughed. "Yeah, you did. Was _gorgeous_."

"Right?" He nodded, smiling. "Then you understand! Right now that stupid module seems to focus mostly on flesh-eating plants. A right nuisance to tend to, let me tell you. And they're not even half as tasty as the carrots. I've been looking for the right parts for months!"

"Why don't you just buy one of those washing machines?"

"I can't! They're only sold on Crebulia, with Crebulian spacebucks."

Mickey laughed. "Spacebucks? Seriously?"

The Doctor shrugged. "They have quite the complex. Anyway. Crebulian spacebucks are a rare currency. Really rare. The rarest of rare. This must've been donated… I need it. C'mon!" He grabbed Rose's hand, tugging her along.

"Are we stealing the washing machine?"

"What? Of course not! What do you take me for, Rose Tyler? Didn't you see the sign?"

"Yeah. First prize. In what?"

"Eer, well," he tugged at his ear, "did you ever see _The Newlywed Game_?"

"No. Heard of it, though. "

"Well, it's sort of like that. But a lot more advanced, with quests and tasks and–"

Rose stopped. "You want us–you and me–to compete in _The Newlywed Game_?"

"No. I want us to compete in _Erosville's Top Couple_. I would've let Martha and Mickey do it, since they're the ones on a date, but I don't think they have a very good chance of winning."

She blinked at him. "Wouldn't it be easier to steal the washing machine and leave enough credits to cover the cost?"

"Where's the fun in that? Oh, we'll win this, Rose. And we'll get all those appliances!" His eyes lit up, mouth curling into a smile. "Imagine all those parts… All that fine machinery I can pick apart when you insist on sleeping for an ungodly number of hours every day. Oh!" He grabbed her arm. "If I'm not mistaken–and I very rarely am–that refrigerator has a Cerbulian P04-XOV defrost safety thermostat. With just a little bit of tinkering I could make a chilled–"

"Yeah, all right. I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Beaming, the Doctor threw his arms around her and spun her in a hug. "We'll win this thing, Rose. None of the others will stand a chance."

Mickey looked at Martha with a grin. "This, I gotta see."

* * *

**tbc**


End file.
